Brave
by aireagle92
Summary: For Ariana being raised by her Grams in the remote English village Wells may be a dream come true but her Grams has been hiding a huge secret that will change Ariana life. When Aria finds out she runs and lands in a world filled with crazy dangers. Kili X OC and Balin X OC
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

**Disclaimer: I don't know anything except my Oc's, Peter Jackson has rights over the movies and books rights belong to J. R. R. Tolkien. **

* * *

><p><strong><span>Three P.O.V.<span>**

A pregnant dwarf sat feeling her belly, she was dressed in a long dark green dress and her dark hair was in a simple braid.

"Hush little one." She said slowly.

"Krala?" A male voice asked.

"Yes Balin," She said back. "It's safe to come in."

A dwarf came in, he had a long beard that was starting to grey he was in a dull red robe he was smiling at the pregnant dwarf.

"How is the little one?" He asked.

"He's a kicker Balin." Krala said gently taking Balin's hand and place it on her belly.

They both shared a look of love, as they heard a loud gust of wind.

"Go you're needed." Krala said.

"Please be safe." Balin said back, they shared a quick kiss and like that, Balin was gone.

The baby kicked.

"Hush little one." Krala said putting the hand on the belly.

Krala could hear the loud winds, and she stood up and headed to the main hall.

"Dragon!" She heard Prince Thorin yelled.

She quickly move, despite the fact she was pregnant. She crashed into Balin.

"Krala," Balin said hugging her tightly. They quickly ran to cover. "I want you to get away from here."

"I won't leave you Balin." Krala said.

"Please Krala," Balin said back. "I don't want to lose you or the baby please?"

They shared a kiss and they separated.

**70 years later**

The pouring rain didn't help the car that was driving quickly.

"Are you sure that it's behind us?" A woman asked. She was avenge height with long dark brown hair and light hazel eyes wearing jeans herself and red sweater.

"Yes I sure Addie." The man said back the man was very short with wild-looking black hair and beard, with dark grey eyes he was wearing jeans and grey t-shirt.

"We did the right thing Garn." Addie said grabbing his hand as they drove faster.

As another car drove after them going faster.

"I love you." They said to each other, as they were driven off the road and crashed into the ground.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay tell me do you like, dislike it please leave a review but please be kind about it.<strong>


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except my Oc's, Peter Jackson has rights over the movies and books rights belong to J.R.R. Tolkien **

_Italic means thoughts, flashback, and dreams._

**LadyLucy1990 thanks for the alert add. **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<strong>

**13 years later**

I pushed my dark brown nearly black hair out of my face. My dark hazel eyes were watching the people walk past silently praying that Freddie and his group of idiots would not mess with me. I pulled my dark blue hooded jacket over my grey sweater, making sure my jeans were tucked into my black converse.

"Hey Orphan!" I heard Freddie call.

I held my tongue not wanting to fight back. Freddie Well smith was a giant compared to my 5 feet and 5 inches with short blond hair and dark eyes; he was wearing jeans, a black sweater and black shoes.

"Hey we're talking to you Orphan!" One of his friend yelled.

I did not say anything and went back to grabbing my backpack. Freddie then slammed my locker in front of me.

"Orphan that's what you are." Freddie said getting in my face.

"Raukhsit!" I yelled at them and ran, they quickly gave chase.

I kept running not daring to look back; I did not want to fight today. I managed to get to the woods, and stood behind one of the trees waiting for Freddie and his group to pass me.

They ran pass me, I held my breath waiting praying for them to disappear. When I knew they were gone, I whistle twice a long and low-pitched I could see a large black stallion came to a stop in front of me. The horse had a single white star mark on his forehead as well as his bridle.

"Hey Shadow." I said coming out of my hiding place. He pushed his face into my chest. I pet his head, just happy to see him. "Ready to go home?"

The horse just huffed, causing me to laugh, we walked to the tree stump where I easily climbed up on to Shadow, when I got in the right place I gently tapped his side and He started to walk, I held on to his bridle.

"Let's go a little faster Shadow." I said back tapping Shadow sides a little harder. He started to trot, and I grabbed his bridle my hair being pushed behind me with the wind. I was laughing and smiling this one of the few times of the day I could be myself apart from my archery and swordsmanship training that Grams may me do.

I had lived with my Grams since my parents were killed which was 8 years ago, I remember my parents rarely, I remember my father had a long crazy beard while my mother was warm and loving.

**Flashback**

_It had been a few months since my parents were killed, and I was living with Grams at her country home. There was a storm raging outside; I grip my stuffed animal turtle trying to get the sound of the thunder to go away. When that did not work, I slipped out of my bed and went to find Grams. _

"_Why Mahal why?" I heard Grams ask. _

_I followed her voice to her half-shut bedroom door. I pushed on the door opening it. _

"_Grams?" I asked still holding my turtle. _

_She looked up to see me in the doorway. _

"_Oh little one," She said standing up and came to me and pulled me into a hug. "It's okay." _

"_I missed them Grams and I'm scared." I said back in the hug. _

"_Hush now little one," Grams said. "Let's get you back to bed." _

"_Okay Grams."I said back. _

**End of Flashback**

From that point on Grams train me to defend myself and taught me her native tongue.

"Come on Shadow let's go faster." I said smirking tapping harder.

Shadow huffed but started to gallop getting my hair to go crazy, we were getting closer to the farmhouse and Shadow went back to a walk. Grams suddenly pop her head from the medical garden, one of Grams many gardens.

"Hello Ariana." Grams said.

Grams was shorter than me, with long white hair in a braid and dark green eyes she was wearing dirty jeans with a green sweater, I knew she had on her green garden boots.

"Oh Hello Grams." I said trying to act normal.

"Chelsea and Ed are waiting in the practice yard." Grams said.

"Alright thanks Grams." I said getting Shadow ready to head to the stable.

"One minute Ariana." Grams said.

"Yes Grams." I said.

"I heard from Chelsea you use Khazdul on Freddie." Grams said.

"Damn it Chels," I muttered. "Sorry Grams It's just Freddie was being just horrible I mean he doesn't understand it."

"I understand little one," Grams said. "But you need to watch it."

"Okay Grams." I said back.

"Oh go and train." Grams said.

"Thanks Grams." I said back and tapped Shadow side and he walk to the stable.

I put Shadow in one of the stall and pulled out my training outfit, which was jeans, I pulled on my leather vest, my leather armbands. I pulled out my sword and attached it to my hip. As I was walking out of the stables, I grabbed my bow and arrows. I quickly ran to the practice yard and easily hopped the fence. I could see two people were waiting in the yard. Chelsea Adams one of my few friends with long dirty blond hair and dark brown eyes, she was about 5'6. As I got closer, I could see she was wearing jeans with a white t-shirt and her own vest and boots. I could see Ed was in jeans. Edward Hunt who towered over both of us, with short chestnut color hair and bright green eyes the reason Ed joined our group because he was not a fan of idiots.

"About time." Chelsea said, Ed popped his head up.

"Oh shut up," I said back. "I was running from Freddie and thanks Chelsea for telling Grams that I used Khazdul on Freddie."

"What I thought you weren't allowed to use it." Chelsea said back.

"Not funny Chelsea," I said. "You're sparring with me first."

"Bring it." Chelsea said back pulling her sword up from the ground.

"On guard." I said pulling my sword out and dropped my bow and arrows.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay that the end of chapter one more is coming please tell me what you think but I would like Constructive criticism. <strong>

**Raukhsit means goblin.**


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except my Oc's, Peter Jackson has rights over the movies and books rights belong to J.R.R. Tolkien **

_Italic means thoughts, flashback, and dreams. _

**Ogregal, thanks for the Alert and Favorite add.**

* * *

><p>We stood a good foot away from Ed who didn't move. I made the first move getting Chelsea to step back getting me to smirk. Chelsea came right back at me with her sword but I stood my ground we pushed at each other not wanting to give an inch. We pulled away but went right back at each other.<p>

"Jesus Christ!" Ed yelled. We stopped and looked at him.

"What?" We asked.

"Can we do anything else?" Ed asked.

"Well if you would fight with us then maybe we could do other things." I said back.

"I've trained with Chelsea about ten minutes before you came." Ed said.

"Are you serious?" I asked putting my sword away, Chelsea copied my movement.

"Yes," Chelsea said crashing on to the ground. "Soon were going to be just as good as you Ari."

"I'd like to see you try Chelsea." I said back sitting down.

We heard the sound of an engine being turned off we turn to see a range rover coming towards the house.

"Want to see who it is?" Chelsea asked.

"Yeah," Ed said standing up. "You coming Ari?"

"Yeah," I said back standing up myself. "Scouting?"

"Scouting." Chelsea and Ed said agreeing.

The three of us started to run to see who was there as we got closer we started to be quiet and separate, we kept sight of each other as we watch to see an old black range rover. I whistled to Ed and Chelsea who whistled back at me, Freddie's Father was walking towards the front door. Freddie's Father looked like a clone of Freddie with similar clothes.

"Can I help you Mr. Wellsmith?" Grams asked walking towards him.

"Oh yes your lovely granddaughter insulted my son." said.

"She probably has a good reason to insult your horrible son." She said back to him.

"Go Grams." I whispered to myself.

"You should tell her to watch herself," Mr. Wellsmith said. "You never know what will happen."

"I suggest you get off my property." Grams said back.

"Oh I will but pass the message on to her." Mr. Wellsmith said and left.

I whistled twice, and I heard there return whistle. We slipped from the trees and headed to the house.

"Ariana, Ed, and Chelsea come out!" Grams yelled.

We came into view.

"Grams I'm sorry." I said.

"It's fine Ariana," Grams said. "I'm happy you call that horrible boy a rukhsit."

"Thanks Grams." I said.

"Let's get dinner ready," Grams said. "I'm guessing Ed and Chelsea are staying for dinner."

"If that's alright, with you Grams." Chelsea said back.

"It's fine," Grams said. "Go wash up and set the table."

"Yes Ma'am." Ed and Chelsea said running pass us up into the house.

"Grams," I said putting a hand on her shoulder. "I'm still sorry."

"Don't be Ariana," Grams said looking at me. "We just need to watch are mouths."

"Okay Grams." I said back.

"Now go and wash those hands of yours." Grams said throwing some carrots into my hands.

I gave her a smile and headed in.

**Time lapse**

"Ed passed the bread." Chelsea said as we sat at the dinner table.

"You want the bread Chelsea?" Ed asked.

"Yes." Chelsea said back.

"Fine." Ed said taking a piece of bread and threw it at Chelsea who easily caught it.

"Don't throw your food." I said.

"Oh shut it Ari," Ed said. "You throw food too."

I grabbed a piece of chicken and threw it at Ed, which got him in the face, getting all of us to laugh.

"That's it." Ed said grabbing food and started to throw it at Chelsea and I.

All while Grams just sipped her tea, she was use to the daily food fight.

"Alright enough." Chelsea said pulling a piece of carrot out of her hair.

"Party pooper." Ed said.

"Shut it Ed," Chelsea said. "I don't need a carrot in my hair I have a performance next week."

"You can take a shower." I said back.

"But still cut it out." Chelsea said.

"Fine." Ed and I said sharing a smile.

We went back to eating and laughing at Chelsea in her diva mode.

Next week was the annual fair for the town founding and this year Chelsea had score one of the lead roles and I would be filming the thing for her shot at acting school.

"Ari don't forget you need to be up front to videotape me." Chelsea said.

"I'm not going to forget." I said back.

"What about last year?" Ed asked.

I shot him a look.

"I was sick Ed." I shot back.

"Whatever." Ed said.

I threw a piece of bread at him.

"Well I'm going to go," Chelsea said suddenly. "Mom will want me home."

"I'm going to ship off myself," Ed said. "Thanks for dinner."

"Think nothing of it." Grams said.

"I'll give you lift home," Ed said. "You ready to go?"

"Night." Chelsea said.

"Night." I said back as Ed and Chelsea left.

"What's wrong little one?" Grams asked.

"It's nothing Grams," I said standing up grabbing my plate. "It's just… Nothing."

"Ariana what's wrong?" Grams asked.

"It's nothing really." I said.

"If you need to talk Ariana just tell me." Grams said.

"Thanks Grams." I said.

"Why don't you go up and get ready for bed." Grams said.

"Grams let me clean the plates." I said.

"No you're not go and get some sleep." Grams said grabbing my hand.

"Love you Grams." I said kissing her forehead.

She kissed my hand back.

"Ohr duzkak Leib do ( I love you to)." Grams said.

I headed up to my room the walls were painted pale purple with a full iron frame bed with a dark purple quilt. I changed into my pj's which were a pair of sleep pants and a black baggy t-shirt. A storm was brewing I could see dark clouds and a flash of lightning followed by the sound of rain, I crawled into bed trying to get away from the rain, sleep took over and I fell into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay that the end of chapter one more is coming please tell me what you think but I would like Constructive criticism. <strong>


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except my Oc's, Peter Jackson has rights over the movies and books rights belong to J.R.R. Tolkien **

_Italic means thoughts, flashback, and dreams. _

* * *

><p>The day of the fair had arrived the fairgrounds had been set up with rides and games as well as food stalls, and the stage where Chelsea would be playing the role of Lady Abigail Knowles the founders wife. Ed and I were sitting in the front role video tapping. Ed was dressed in jeans a green polo shirt and black vans his warm jacket was on the seat next to me. As I was wearing dark jeans, a black long sleeve shirt, dark brown leather waterproof boots. My warm jacket with fake fur on the collar was on. I was holding a video camera up ready to press the red button.<p>

"What's taking so long?" I asked.

"I have no idea." Ed said back.

"I know," I said. "I just wished Grams was here."

"She has her reason." Ed said putting a hand on my shoulder.

The lights in the stage booth started to dim.

"Bout time." I said pressing the record button.

The red curtain opened and there were pieces of sceneries.

"The founding of Wells," The narrator said. "Is based on myth and legend."

The stage went dark and someone screamed and caused everyone else to laugh. The lights went on the stage to show Chelsea in a beautiful white and blue dress, she saw us and wink at us, she was tied to a pole.

"Father, why have you done this to me?" Chelsea asked looking up at the ceiling she was fake crying.

A loud roar came through the stage, as a green leather dragon puppet came through the crowd fake shooting fire at us. As the dragon got on the stage, he and Chelsea froze.

"Lady Abigail Knowles father had been forced to offer up his only daughter to the foul dragon," The narrator said. "Even though Lady Abigail knew she needed to do this to save her family and people it didn't mean she was happy about it."

The dragon puppet came closer to Chelsea and started to circle her.

"My my you're a pretty one." The Puppeteer said.

"Let me go you fowl creature." Chelsea said back.

"And a sharp tongue," The Puppeteer said. "I will enjoy eating you."

The Puppeteer and Chelsea both froze again.

"A young farmer by the name James Wells," The narrator said. "Who had long love the Lady Abigail thought he could save the Lady and so he set off to save his love."

Chelsea and the Puppeteer when back to fighting with each other as Luke Sullivan when walking around the set dressed in a brown tunic and pants, brown boots and a fake sword on his hip.

"Soon my Lady Abigail I will save you from the beast." Luke Said.

"Bad acting." Ed whispered to me.

"Oh hush." I whispered back.

I knew that Ed rolled his eyes at me. I went back at him with the same thing.

The actors froze again.

"James walked for weeks following leads to find the dragon lair which was lifted with many treasures," The narrator said.

The set changed to have fake gold coins and painted gems and all shiny things.

Chelsea was still tied to the pole acting scared as the Dragon Puppeteer was circling her again.

"Release her you foul beast." Luke said suddenly coming on to stage, sword raised in front of him faking the shaking.

"Really Luke?" Ed whispered/asked.

"Shut it." I whispered back.

"You fool," Chelsea said. "Get away from here."

"Yes you fool get away," The Puppeteer said walking towards Luke. "You are truly a fool for coming here. Do you have a death wish?"

"Release her you foul beast." Luke managed to get out.

"You shall then die fool!" The Puppeteer yelled coming at Luke.

Luke side step the Puppeteer, and kept this dance going. Until Luke staged fell on to his back and the Dragon Puppet stood over him.

"With a powerful thrust James Wells slammed his sword into the foul beast belly," The narrator said.

Red pieces of paper fell on James to say it was blood. The Puppeteer let the puppet land on James and quickly slipped off stage. "And the beast was dead."

James kicked the puppet off him and walked towards Chelsea.

"My Lady." James said bowing.

"Thank you, kind sir." Chelsea said. "My father will reward you for your noble cause."

"You honor me my Lady." James said cutting the rope.

They hug each other.

"With James Wells noble cause, he and Lady Abigail were married and Lady Abigail father Lord William gave James Wells a title and a massive amount of land and such was the founding of Wells." The narrator said.

Everyone started to clap and cheer, as I ended the recording.

"Let's go and get some food." Ed said to me.

"In a few," I said back. "We need to wait for Chelsea."

"We will meet up with her in a few minutes." Ed said grabbing my hand and dragged me away from the stage booth.

"Okay spill." I said pulling free from Ed's grip.

"I just want to get some fried food." Ed said.

"That's a load of bull," I said back. "You're looking to see if you can find Peter."

"What, of course not," Ed said causing me to laugh. "I'm offended by you madam." Getting me to laugh even harder which got me to crash on to the ground.

Peter, one of Ed's few male friends that had a food booth that sold a lot of sweet from candied apples to chocolate turtles. Both Chelsea and I would tease Ed saying he had a man crush on Peter. Who would denied it the upside of it we got free sweets.

"Fine let's find him." Ed said offering me his hand quickly picked me up. We looped arms and headed to Pete's sweet booth.

As we reach the sweet booth, Chelsea was sucking on a pop. She was wearing skinny black jeans a teal sweater, her leather jacket and black boots.

"Bout time you got here." Chelsea said.

"That was fast for you Chelsea," I said. "Is Pete in?"

"What do you think?" Chelsea asked showing off a red and blue lollipop.

"Coming Ed?" I ask.

"What do you think Ari?" Ed asked.

**Time lapse**

"Never again am I going on that ride again." Chelsea said laying on the ground.

"Oh grow up Chelsea," I said laying down myself. "You tell me that every year."

"Let's go again." Ed said.

"No!" Both Chelsea and I yelled causing all of us to laugh.

We had just gotten off the scrambler one of the craziest but fun ride where you spin in two directions.

"I need club soda." Chelsea said.

"Fine," I said. "Let's get Chelsea her club soda."

"Ditto." Ed said.

I stood up, offering a hand to Chelsea and help her off the ground. We headed to one of the food booths, Ed suddenly pulled us to a hidden area.

"What?" I asked.

"Freddie and his group coming this way." Ed said looking behind us.

"Seriously?" I asked. "Can we slip past?"

"I think so." Ed said.

We started to walk on the other side of the path.

"Orphan!" We heard Freddie yell.

"Run." I said.

"Run." Ed said back.

We separated, running into the crowds easily losing Freddie and his group. I was suddenly thrown to the ground I looked behind me to see Freddie was on top of me.

"Get off." I growled.

"Oh I don't think so." Freddie said.

I could see in the look in Freddie's eyes and fear slipped through me.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Okay that the end of chapter 3 more is coming please tell me what you think but I would like Constructive Criticism okay.<strong>


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except my Oc's, Peter Jackson has rights over the movies and books rights belong to J.R.R. Tolkien **

_Italic means thoughts, flashback, and dreams._

Just a word of warning there is one curse word and an attempt rape please don't hate me for it and the fact it's a short chapter.

* * *

><p>I was fighting with Freddie's grip, trying to break free.<p>

"Oi let go," I growled trying to dig my heels in the ground. "Freddie what's your deal?"

"Oh we just need a little talk," Freddie said. "Just a little talk."

"Oh how about no!" I yelled back fighting more.

Freddie gripped me harder and dragged me into the woods, he kept dragging until we reached a clearing where Freddie's group was waiting I couldn't see Ed or Chelsea meaning they got away.

"_Thank you god they got away_." I thought to myself.

Freddie threw me in the center; I crashed to my knees I went to stand up only to get pushed back down.

"How about you stay down there," one of Freddie friend said. I looked above me to see his evil smirk.

I suddenly felt a sharp pain in the gut, I bit my lower lip covering my head and refusing to scream.

"You Orphans need to be wiped off the face of the earth," I could hear Freddie growl.

The pain was horrible but I would not scream. The pain started to stop, but I kept my head protected. I was kicked in the rib and forced me on to my back. my hands were pulled away from my face as were my feet. Freddie looked down at me and smirked. I started to fight back trying to break free.

"Freddie let me go," I said quickly. "Please?"

Freddie just smiled evil at me, and sat down on me saddling my hips. Fear kicked on I kept fighting.

"Oh were going to have some fun boys." Freddie said back.

"Oh yeah some fun." One of Freddie friend said.

I kept struggling; as Freddie got closer, I slammed my forehead into his nose. Freddie let out a yelp and fell off me, his group of friends froze which gave me the chance to break free from their grip, I quickly stood up shakily my ribs were killing me.

"You horrible little bitch," Freddie said his voice sounded funny. "You're going to get it now."

"Bring it," I said ready to fight. Freddie was holding his nose I could see bright red blood running down his face. I dodged a fist, hit back with my elbow watching the Guy dropped to the ground. I took most of his group down till only Freddie was up. "You're the last one standing Freddie I don't think you want to fight me. I'm going to walk away."

I started to limp away. The pain was killing me but I held it in. Normally it took about twenty to thirty minutes to get home from the fairgrounds but not this time it took me an hour. I was breathing heavy the pain on my ribs were killing. I managed to knock once on the door before I blacked out.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Okay that the end of chapter 4 more is coming please tell me what you think but I would like Constructive criticism.<span> **


	6. Chapter 5

Ch.5

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except my Oc's, Peter Jackson has rights over the movies and books rights belong to J.R.R. Tolkien **

_Italic means thoughts, flashback, and dreams. _

**Crystal-Wolf-Guardain-967,Telekinesis Fae Flamingsword thanks for the alert and Favorite add_. _**

**dearreader,Crystal-Wolf-Guardain-967 and Telekinesis Fae Flamingsword thanks for the reviews.**

* * *

><p>The world was black and spinning all around, I could hear Grams talking to someone.<p>

"I need to try something to get the swelling down on her ribs." I heard Grams said.

"Try the apple cider vinegar." I heard an old and deeper male voice said.

"We will try that," I heard Grams said back. I felt a sharp pain in my ribs, I groaned in pain. "Hush little one it will be alright."

I felt a large hand on my forehead, heat went through me and I felt at peace and allowed sleep to come back over.

**Time lapse**

I started to come too again, and slowly open my eyes to see I was in my bed. The window was opened and a light breeze was coming in I pushed myself up and felt a sharp pain in my ribs, I bit my lower lip holding the pain in. I gently touch the area and more pain came there were bandages wrap tightly around me, I noticed that my knuckles were wrapped up as well. The memory of Freddie on top of me. Fear slipped back through me, I knew he didn't do it but the fear was still there, I was so wrapped up in those dark thoughts not to hear my door being opened.

"Thank Mahal you're awake."Grams said bringing me out of my thoughts.

"Grams what happen?" I asked still feeling the pain.

"I was hoping you could tell me that little one," Grams said. "You passed outside the front door you're been out for three days."

"What, three days are you serious?" I asked.

"Yes Aria you're been out for three days." Grams said back. "When are you going to tell me what happened?"

"I don't want to talk about it Grams." I said

"Please little one, getting bruises on your ribs is something serious." Grams said back giving me a look.

"Freddie and his group attacked me," I said looking down. "Freddie tr..tried to rape me."

The tears were streaming down my face, Grams gently hugged me.

"Hush little one," Grams said back. "It's okay." She gave me a gentle kiss on my forehead.

"He wasn't able to do anything," I said. "His nose is broken from me."

"That's the girl I know and love." Grams said back.

**Time lapse**

Two weeks had passed since the fight, I had become a hermit only leaving the house to train I was fighting with an inner anger but it was proving harder do to the fact I was getting nightmares every night. I was grateful for Grams trying everything she could think of to fight these nightmares. The night had fallen and a storm was yelling.

"Let's try the lavender tea again?" Grams suggested.

"Grams it didn't work." I said back getting annoyed.

Grams gripped something around her neck and muttered something.

"We need to talk please sit down." She said.

"I'd rather stand." I said back.

"Fair enough." Grams said. "You remember that I told you little one I'm not from here."

"Yes Grams you told me at years ago," I said back. "What of it?"

"I wasn't completely honest with you." Grams said pulling out a large locket that lay in the center was a large purple stone that had a shine to it.

"Grams its beautiful." I said back.

She unlocked the eye and slipped it off.

"I want you to have it," Grams said putting it into my hands. "Your Grandfather's mother gave me this on my wedding day and I want you to have it now."

"Thanks Grams." I said.

"I think you need to know the truth about your bloodline, you carry both human and Dwarf blood in you." Grams said.

"Grams did someone spike your tea again?" I asked.

"Ariana Heather I'm speaking the truth!" She yelled.

Grams only used my middle name when she was pissed.

"I'm going out!" I yelled walking out grabbing my jacket, ignoring Grams and headed out into the storm.

The rain was coming down in sheets, as I ran heading into the stable. Shadow was wide-awake, and calling at me.

"Hello boy," I said feeling the tears on my face and I pushed my face into his face. He pushed his face back, his way to calm me down. I pushed myself off, "Let's go for a ride boy," He shook his face as if saying no. I ignore his dislike saddled him up and easily climbed up, Shadow stomp his hoofed to say no. "Go Shadow." I kicked his side and he went cantering into the woods, we kept going when suddenly a bolt of lightning streaked across the sky followed by a loud bang of thunder which scared Shadow and caused him to rear up and send me into the ground. I bang my head hard on the ground causing black dots to appear in my vision and black took over.

**Time lapse**

As I came too, I could feel a gentle hand on my forehead and someone was muttering something, I started to open my eyes. I could see a very tall man dressed in gray robes.

"Thank god you're waking up." The man said.

I screamed and move back. "Who are you?" I asked.

"It's okay my dear," The Man said. "I found you laying on the road unconscious."

"Thank you." I said relaxing. "I'm sorry I didn't catch your name?"

"I'm Gandalf the grey," The man said. "And I know who you are."

"What?" I asked.

"You're Ariana granddaughter of Krala." He said.

"How do you know my name?" I asked sitting up.

"I used to visit you and your grandmother," He said. "I remember when you nearly got me with an arrow."

"I'm sorry but I don't know what you're talking about," I said back. I kept watching the old man thinking he was just as crazy as Grams. "I need to get back home."

"I'm afraid my dear I can't help you with that, but we can meet your grandmother in the Shire and she will help you understand this better." Gandalf said.

"I just want to go home." I said back.

He gave me a gentle smile.

"Your Grandmother knows you can and will handle this with grace." He said.

"Thanks," I said back. "Where are we going to meet Grams?"

"In an old friend's home Shall we?" Gandalf asked offering me a hand.

"Of Course." I said back taking his hand.

"The Journey with take about a two days from here." Gandalf said.

"Let's go then." I said as Gandalf gave me a smile and we headed off.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay that the end of chapter 5 more is coming please tell me what you think but I would like Constructive criticism thank you. <strong>


	7. Chapter 6

**Ch.6**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except my Oc's, Peter Jackson has rights over the movies and books rights belong to J.R.R. Tolkien **

_Italic means thoughts, flashback, and dreams._

* * *

><p>"Go ahead Ariana Just knock on the door." Gandalf said.<p>

In front of me was a bright green circular door with a gold knocker.

"Are you sure?" I asked back.

"They won't hurt you." Gandalf said.

"Thanks." I said back and gently knocked on the door.

"If this is someone's idea of a joke I don't find it funny." I heard a male voice said.

The door was pulled open to show a very small man with large feet. He was in short brown pants that had suspenders over a long sleeves clean color shirt. He had short curly golden brown hair.

"I'm sorry to annoy you Mister Baggins but I was told to come here," I said. "Ariana at your service." I bowed.

"Bilbo Baggins at yours," He said back. "You're one of the nicer one please come in."

He stepped aside and let me step in.

"Thank you Mister Baggins." I said pulling my jacket closer.

I could hear people talk and move things.

"Shove this in the hallway otherwise we'll never get everyone in." I heard a male Scottish voice.

I followed the voices to see four short men each in their own colored outfits. Three out of the four had beards. Two of them were moving a china cabinet I quickly sided stepped out-of-the-way.

"Now who are you?" I heard I turned to see the blonde one noticed me.

I noticed that he a braided moustache as well as a beard, more braids in his blond hair I noticed his blue eyes held some mischief his outfit was a dark gold-brown with a fur trim collared.

"Ariana." I said.

"Fili and my brother Kili." He said offering his hand which I took back.

I noticed that his brother Kili looked different with long dark brown hair, dark brown eyes and instead of a beard have stubble he was a dark blue with a dark brown jacket with a design.

"Come you must meet Mister Balin and Dwalin." He said pulling me into the dining room.

I saw the other two Drawfes the one in red had crazy white hair and beard, while the other had a bald head with a dark beard, he was in light green selves with tan over the green with fur. They were both putting the plates down and both looked up hearing us and froze.

"Krala?" They both asked.

"Pardon?" I asked mangled to pull my arm free.

"I apologize," The one in red said. "It just you look like her. I'm Balin at your service." He bowed.

"Ariana at yours." I said back.

"She doesn't look like a fighter." The bald one said.

I held my tongue and curl my toes in my boots. The bell went off cutting off the silence.

"Come and sit with us miss. Ariana." Kili said.

"Yeah sure." I said letting the brothers dragged me off to the pantry.

I watched as more dwarves came in, each with their own hairstyle and color outfit. I watched as the Dwarves raided Bilbo's pantry. "Those are my pri-! Excuse me, not my wine. Put that back. Put that back!" Bilbo yelled. "Not the jam, Please excuse me. Excuse me. It's a tad excessive, isn't it? Have you got a cheese knife?"

"Cheese knife," One of the dwarves said the one with the crazy hat. "He eats it by the block."

Bilbo groaned.

"No, that's Grandpa Mungo's chair, no so it that take it back, please." He said quickly pointing back.

"I cannot hear what you're saying." One of Dwarf said back.

"It's an antique. Not for sitting on," Bilbo said back. "That is a book, not a coaster. And put that map down."

"Here you go," Dwalin placing a giant plate of fish into my arms. "Go and make yourself useful."

I rolled my eyes at him, but walked back into the dining room, where the crazy hat took it.

"Thank you," He said taking the fish."Bofur." He flashed me a smile

"Ariana." I said back.

"Come on Ariana." I heard Kili said and suddenly I was lifted and carried away, and drop into a seat.

"Bombur's is already on his second leg of lamb already." The red-haired Dwarf said.

I realized he meant the very large and ginger colored haired dwarf. Food was getting grabbed and pulled on to plates, Kili started to put food on three plates in front of us.

"No Chance, not from that distance." Dwalin said.

"Wanna bet?" Bofur asked. "Bombur catch." Bofur suddenly threw a piece of food and Bombur easily catch it in his mouth causing all of us to cheer and laugh. Food was getting threw at each other.

"Oh, you great galumphing git!" Dwalin yelled.

"Who want an Ale? There you go." Fili asked Climbing and walking on the table carrying about ten giant mugs of ale, he placed one in front of me.

"Over here, brother." Kili said

"Well drink up." Kili said nagging me.

I wasn't a big drinker I mean I would normally have a half pint not something this huge. I took a breath and took a slip, the taste wasn't had bad but it wasn't that good. I was used to Miller's ale, but not this one was like apples.

"I said have another drink, here you go." Dwalin said taking his ale and poured it down Oin's hearing trumpet getting everyone to laugh and Oin started to blow out ale from his trumpet causing everyone to laugh harder.

"That's a Lass." I heard Dwarlin said I think he might be a drunk could not tell. Chaos was going all around. I took a another slip and felt a hand on my shoulder I looked up to see Fili and Kili both smirking at me.

"What?" I asked.

"You look like a Drawf now Miss. Ariana." Fili said causing Kili and hisself to laugh.

I started to laugh myself.

"Up!" Kili yelled

All of them started to drain they mugs most of the ale slipped down their beards and Nori started to belch causing all of them to laugh.

I heard the bell, and Gandalf gave me a smile and Bilbo went to get he was still annoyed.

"You're Grandmother?" Fili asked.

"I hope so." I said back quickly moving pass belching Dwarfs.

"You must be Miss. Ariana Grandmother." I heard Bilbo said.

"Yes and you must be Mr. Bilbo Baggins," I heard Grams voice. "If you could please point in direction of her I would greatly appreciate it I mean I'm carrying her bow and sword."

I started to move faster. I didn't notice Balin or Dwalin listing to the voice. Grams suddenly came into view.

"Grams?" I asked.

"Krala?" Balin and Dwalin asked.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Okay that end of chapter 6 more is coming please tell me what you think but I would like Constructive criticism okay.<strong> 


	8. Chapter 7

**Ch.7**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except my Oc's, Peter Jackson has rights over the movies and books rights belong to J.R.R. Tolkien **

_Italic means thoughts, flashback, and dreams._

**BloodyTink, Boston Rider, Cap3r, StarlessGalaxies, and llcyyxx Thanks for the alert add.**

**_MidnightTales357 and Boston Rider thanks for the Reviews. _**

* * *

><p>In the doorway stood my Grams but she looked different, gone was the woman who would wear wellies with everything, with weeds in her free hair, no the woman who stood there was every bit dwarf as the others. She wore leather branded boots, dark pants, a green tunic, a brown vest she bared an earthy brown cloak. She had two sets of bows and swords.<p>

"Pardon?" The three of us asked at once.

"Grams what's going on?" I asked.

"By Mahal could someone please tell me what is going on?" Dwalin asked loudly making everyone shut up.

"Perhaps we have this conversation somewhere else." Balin said.

"I agree." Gandalf said.

Dwalin, Balin and Gandalf stood up from their chairs. The four of them walked off leaving me standing in the doorway looking like a fool. I felt a hand on my shoulder I looked back to see Bofur.

"Come along Lass," He said giving me a smile. "Let them talk."

I shot him a sad smile and let him take me back.

**Krala P.O.V.**

I knew when I gave Ariana that locket I knew it would send her to where she needed to be. I would be joining her and the company so enough I needed to settled some matters. I stood up from the kitchen table and took a breath I would miss this world and it modern gems but I need to get back to my love Balin I missed him greatly I walked to my closet and pulled the small delicate silver key and unlock the door to show my dwarven clothes.

**Time lapse**

I stood in front the hobbit's green-circled door and hit the bell. The door was open to show the hobbit. He was short brown pants that had suspender over a long selves clean color shirt. He short curly golden brown hair.

"You must be Miss. Ariana Grandmother." He said clearly worried that I would cause chaos.

"Yes and you must be Mr. Bilbo Baggins," I said back. "If you could please point in direction of her I would greatly appreciate it I mean I'm carrying her bow and sword."

He moved out-of-the-way and let me in. I started to walk after the voices. As I came into view, Ariana was standing.

"Grams?" She asked looking confused.

"Krala?" I heard the voice of my love Balin I looked to see him and his brother Dwalin

"Pardon?" The three of them asked at once.

"Grams what's going on?" Ariana asked.

"By Mahal could someone please tell me what is going on?" Dwalin asked loudly making everyone shut up.

"Perhaps we have this conversation somewhere else." Balin said.

"I agree." Gandalf said.

Dwalin, Balin, and Gandalf stood up from their chairs as well as Gandalf. I followed them into a sitting room. I was suddenly against the wall in a choke hold by Dwalin.

"Dwalin let her go." Balin said suddenly.

"Why should I brother?" He asked back.

"Gandalf would please leave the room this is a personal matter?" Balin asked.

"Perhaps your right," Gandalf said. "Krala you can handle yourself?"

I managed to nodded my head and like that Gandalf leave us, leaving me to pick up the pieces.

"You have a lot to example Krala starting with where did you go?" Dwalin asked. "Why does that lass call you grams?"

"Brother let her talk." Balin said putting a hand on Dwalin arm.

Dwalin gave me another look of pure hate before releasing me.

"When Smaug took the mountain I fled I came across Gandalf," I started to tell my tale. "He help me to somewhere safe. Into a world of men where I was able to give birth to your son Balin, Garn."

"What?" Dwalin asked. "Then where is he my nephew."

"Oh Dwalin if you only knew Gran sadly died protecting his daughter that lass who's in the other room clearly confused." I said back knowing the tears were fighting to come out.

"So that is why she looked like you when you were her age." Balin said.

"Yes Balin I could see that," I said back.

"I still won't forgive you for disappearing Krala." Dwalin said.

"I understand Dwalin but I'm not your wife." I shot back.

"Please stop brother," Balin said. "This is a matter that I must handle for myself."

"Are you quite certain brother?" Dwalin asked.

"Yes I'm certain brother," Balin said. "Go and make sure the lads had killed each other."

"Yes brother." Dwalin said back and like that he left.

"I have miss you Krala," Balin said getting closer to me and grip my hand. "I see you still wear the ring I gave you."

"Of course I would," I said back. "You are my one Balin."

"I know my love," Balin said. "I believe you to be lost."

"I'm sorry my love," I said back gently placing a hand on his cheek. "It was that time what I thought was for the best."

"Perhaps we should head back to the dinner room because Dwalin comes back." Balin said.

"Perhaps your right, love." I said back.

We quickly gave each space both afraid of what Dwalin would do.

**Back to Ariana P.O.V.**

I watched as Bilbo was pissed do to the fact of the Dwarves in the room, I stood by the door way watching everyone.

"I won't tell you what they've done in the bathroom," Bilbo said. "They've destroyed the plumbing. I don't understand what they're doing in my house!"

As sweet Ori walked up to him. "Excuse me. I'm sorry to interrupt but what should I do with my plate?" He asked.

"Here you go, Ori," Fili said coming into view and grabbing the plate. "Give it to me."

He suddenly threw causing me to look in shock as Kili easily caught it and threw it behind him and kept doing it.

"Take that back. Excuse me," Bilbo said. "That's my mother's west farthing pottery," Kili easily started to kicked like a soccer ball. "It's over 100 years old!" I heard the sound of sliver wear hitting each other I looked to see Bofur, Nori, Dori and Gloin playing with them. "And can you not do that? You'll blunt them."

"Ooh. Do you hear that, lads?" Bofur asked. "He says we'll blunt the knives."

"_Blunt the Knives, Bend the forks!_" Kili started to sing.

"_Smash the bottles and burn the corks_." Fili added.

"_Chip the glasses and crack the plates,_" Everyone started to sing. "_That's what Bilbo Baggins hates Cut the cloth, Tread on the fat leave the bones on the bedroom mat_." All of them threw the plates to Ori who easily catch them. "_Pour the milk on the pantry floor_."

I watch as Dwalin head bang a mug to Nori who kicked it into the kitchen.

"_Splash the wine on every door. Dump the crocks in a boiling bowl pound them up with a thumping pole when you're finished, if they are whole send them down the hall to roll_."

I watched as plates were thrown everywhere. "_That's what Bilbo Baggins hates!"_ I watched as an annoyed Bilbo came in to see all clean plates and everyone laughing.

That went I saw grams after talking with Balin and Dwalin, she was smiling and talking quietly to Balin, he offering her a small smile. That when there was a loud bang on the door we all looked to the door.

"He is here." Gandalf said and quickly stood up we made way for him to get to the door. I watch as he open the door to show a Dwarf with black hair that had a few streaks of grey he was in blue and black with a dark cloak.

"Gandalf." He said as he started to come in. "I thought you said this place would be easy to find. I lost my way, twice. I wouldn't have found it at all had in not been for that mark on the door." he was pulling his cloak off.

"Mark?" Blibo asked pushing through us. "There's no mark on that door, it was painted a week ago."

"There is a mark. I put it there myself," Gandalf said. "Bilbo Baggins, allow me to introduce the leader of our company: Thorin Oakenshield." He handed his cloak to Kili

"So… this is the hobbit," He said. "Tell me, Mr. Baggins, have you done much fighting?"

"Pardon me?" Bilbo asked.

"Ax or sword?" Thorin asked. "What's your weapon of choice?"

"Well, I do have some skill at conkers, if you must know… but I fail to see why that's relevant." Bilbo said.

"Thought as much," Thorin said. "He looks more like a grocer than a burglar."

Causing all of them laughing apart from myself I went to say something but Grams pulled me to a stop.

"But Grams…" I started too said.

"It's not worth it Aria." Grams said back quietly.

I nodded back and followed all of them back into the dining room. Bilbo had gotten Thorin some soup.

"What news from the meeting in Ered Luin?" Balin asked. "Did they all come?"

"Aye. Envoys from all seven kingdoms." Thorin said.

"All of them!" Balin said.

"And what did the Dwarves of the iron hills say?" Dwalin asked. "Is Dain with us?"

"They will not come." Thorin said.

All of them look annoyed about it. I gave Grams a look "I will tell you later." She said softly to me.

"They say this quest is ours and ours alone." Thorin said.

"You're going on a quest?" Bilbo asked.

"Bilbo, my dear fellow let us have a little more light." Gandalf said.

Bilbo easily can over and held a candle as Gandalf open a map.

"Far to the east" he said. "Over ranges and rivers… beyond woodlands and wasteland lies a single, solitary peak.

"The lonely mountain." Bilbo said.

"Aye, Oin has read the portents…" Gloin said as Dori rolled his eyes. "And the portents say it is time."

"Ravens have been seen flying back to the mountain, as it was foretold." Oin said. "When the birds of yore return to Erebor… the reign of the beast will end."

"Uh, what beast?" Bilbo asked.

"That would be a reference to Smaug the Terrible," Bofur said. "Chiefest and grearest calamity of our age airborne fire-breather. Teeth like razors, claws like meat hooks extremely fond of precious metals."

"Yes, I know what a dragon is." Bilbo shot back.

"I'm not afraid. I'm up for it." Ori said. "I'll give him a taste of Dwarfish iron right up his jacksie!"

"Good lad, Ori!" Nori yelled

"Sit down." Dori said pulling him back down.

"The task would be difficult enough with an army behind us." Balin said. "But we number just 15. And not the 15 of the best nor brightest."

"Here, who are you calling dim?" Nori asked.

"Sorry, what did he say?" Oin asked hold his metal tumbple up.

"We may be few in number," Fili said suddenly. "but we're fighters, all of us. to the last Dwarf."

"And you forget, we have a wizard in our company." Kili added. "Gandalf will have killed hundreds of dragons in his time."

"Oh, well, no I wouldn't say" Gandalf said.

"How many, then?" Dori asked.

"What?" Gandalf asked.

"Well, how many dragons have you killed?" Dori asked. Gandalf started to cough on his smoke "Go on. Give us a number."

Chaos started again with them fighting with each other.

"Do you want me too?" I asked.

They kept shouting at each other.

"Go ahead." Grams said.

I stood up and whistle one of the highest pitch I could do they stopped.

"Thank you." I said.

Thorin then yelled something in Khazudul and stood up. "If we have read these signs do you not think others will have read them too? Rumors have begun to spread the dragon, Smaug, has not been seen for 60 years eyes look east to the mountain, assessing wondering, weighing the risk perhaps the vast wealth of our people now lies unprotected. Do we sit back while others claim what is rightfully ours? Or do we seize this chance to take back Erebor?"

Everyone started to cheered.

"You forget, the front gate is sealed." Balin said suddenly. "There is no way into the mountain."

"That, my dear Balin, is not entirely true." Gandalf said showing off a large key.

"How came you by this?" Thorin asked.

"It was given to me by your father." Gandalf said "By Thrain for safekeeping. It is yours now." He handed it to Thorin.

"If there is a key there must be a door." Fili said.

"These runes speak of a hidden passage to the lower halls." Gandalf said.

"There's another way in." Kili said.

"Well, if we can find it, but Dwarf doors are invisible when closed." Gandalf said. "The answer lies hidden somewhere in this map and I do not have the skill to find it but there are others in middle-earth who can. The task I have in mind will require a great deal of stealth and no small amount of courage. But if we are careful and clever, I believe that it can be done."

"That's why we need a burglar." Ori said.

"Hmm. And a good one too an expert, I'd imagine." Bilbo said.

"And are you?" Gloin asked.

"Am I what?" Bilbo asked.

"He said he's an expert. Hey." Oin said.

"Me? No. No, no, no. I'm not a burglar I've never stolen a thing in my life." Bilbo said.

"Well I'm afraid I have to agree with Mr. Baggins," Balin said. "He's hardly burglar material."

"Nope." Bilbo said.

"Aye, the wild is no place for gentle folk who can neither fight nor fend for themselves." Dwalin said.

"He's just fine." Kili said.

They started to argue again.

"Enough!" Gandalf yelled standing up and creating a giant shadow. "If I say Bilbo Baggins is a burglar then a burglar he is. Hobbits are remarkably light on their feet in fact, they can pass unseen by most if they choose. And, while the dragon is accustomed to the small of Dwarf. The scent of a Hobbit is all but unknown to him which gives us a distinct advantage. You asked me to find the 16th member of this company and I have chosen Mr. Baggins. There's a lot more to him than appearances suggest. And he's got a great deal more to offer than any of you know including himself. "

Gandalf said something to lower for me to hear, and Thorin answer him in a low tone as well.

"Give him the contract." Thorin siad.

"We're in we're off." Bofur said.

"It's just the usual, summary of out of pocket expenses time required remuneration funeral arrangements so forth." Balin said giving it to Thorin who slammed into Bilbo chest.

"Funeral arrangements?" Bilbo asked.

Bilbo started to read the contract

Gandalf and Thorin were talking in low tone again.

"Incineration?" Bilbo asked.

"Aye. He'll melt the flesh off your bones in the blink of an eye." Bofur said.

Bilbo looked worried.

"You all right, laddie?" Balin asked.

"Huh?" Yeah." Bilbo said. "Feel a bit faint."

"Think furnace with wings." Bofur said standing up.

"Air." Bilbo said. "I need air."

"Flash of light, searing pain, then poof," Bofur said. "You're nothing more than a pile of ash."

"Hmm," Bilbo said looked scared. "Nope." And like that he fainted.

"Oh, very helpful, Bofur." Gandalf said.

Both Gandalf and Bofur moved Bilbo into a different room.

"Aria got get some tea for him." Grams said.

"On it." I said back slipping through into the kitchen

**Time lapse**

"I'll be all right, just let me sit quietly for a moment." Bilbo called slipping the tea.

"Grams please tell me what's going on?" I asked as we were sitting in one of the living room.

"It's hard to tell Ariana but I will try but please bear with me," Grams said. "Like I said before you have the blood of a human and Dwarf, the dwarf come from my side while the human come from your mother side, I was raised in Erebor for most of my life where your grandfather was also raised we were married and I was with child when the breast attack. I fled carrying your father."

"What how did you come to the other world?" I asked.

"Gandalf brought me there to keep me safe." Grams said.

"But why did Dwalin and Balin freak out when they saw you?" I asked. "Or about these contracts."

"I would rather not talk about that now Aira." Grams said.

I was about to talk when I heard humming both of us look and followed the humming to see all the Dwarves humming as Thorin started to sing.

"_Far over the misty mountains cold to dungeons deep and caverns old we must away 'ere break of day_." I watched as some of the Dwarves started to stand up.

"_To find our long-forgotten gold_." Balin joined in

"_The Pines were roaring on the height_." Bofur joined in as well. "_The winds were moaning in the night the fire was red, it flaming spread the trees like torches blazed with light."_

I started feel at peace and ready for rest I leaned against Grams who kissed my forehead as sleep started to take over.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Okay that the end of chapter 7 more is coming but I would like to know what you think but I would like constructive criticism<strong>


	9. Chapter 8

**Ch. 8**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except my Oc's, Peter Jackson has rights over the movies and books rights belong to J.R.R. Tolkien **

_Italic means thoughts, flashback, and dreams. _

**skinnylove2625,thanks for the alert add. **

* * *

><p>"I will not allow two female Dwarves into this Company!" I heard someone yelling causing me to wake up quickly and move to quickly and I felt back down.<p>

"Ow." I muttered and I open one of my eye to see Ori looking at me.

"Are you alright Miss. Ariana?" He asked looking worrying.

"I'm fine Ori," I said pushing myself up. "I just got up too quickly. May I ask who is yelling?"

"oh uh," Ori said clearly nervous. "It's your Grandmother and Thorin, Miss. Ariana."

"Thank you Ori." I said back standing up.

"Gandalf called me to help and so I can!" I heard Grams yelled back.

"Perhaps I should handle this." I said

"I would not Miss. Ariana," Ori said. "They have been doing this for ten minutes I'm quite surprised they didn't wake you up sooner."

"Enough!" I heard Gandalf yelled.

I quickly headed towards now quiet, I could hear Ori behind me, and I came to a stop as quickly thankfully Ori saw me stop, in the dining room both Grams and Thorin look like they were going to kill each other, while Gandalf looked more annoyed than another else.

"I pray that Balin didn't give either of you a contract." Thorin said.

"If you must know Thorin Oakenshield both of us have already sign the contracts," Grams said. "If you don't believe me ask Balin himself."

"Then I will." Thorin said back. He walked towards us, Ori and myself quickly moved out-of-the-way we both could tell he was not happy.

"Grams, what the heck?" I asked coming into the dining room.

"I'm sorry but he just a…a brat." Grams said.

"Better?" I asked.

"Better." She said.

"Are you serious?" I heard Thorin asked.

"Yes Laddie both sign they own contracts." I heard Balin said.

I heard Thorin say something in Khazudul but I couldn't figure out.

"Come let's get you something to eat." Grams said.

Food was placed right in front of me.

"Grams what's was that all about?" I asked as I started to eat.

"Thorin Oakenshield is simply being sexist windbag." Grams said simply.

"Are you going to be kind Grams?" I asked.

"I will be," Grams said back. "I have a cloak for you as well as some clothes."

"Thanks Grams." I said.

"It's time to go Miss. Krala and Miss. Ariana." Dori said.

"Let's go," I said as Grams gave me a smile. "What?"

"Oh you will see," Grams said. "And I think you will like it," I gave her a look but she only gave me a smile. "Good ahead I will be right behind you."

I stood up from my seat and headed out into a still dark world the sky was just started to change color I could ponies as well as two horses one being a very familiar black horse and the other was a brown color, I noticed the other Dwarves were waiting. Gandalf was waiting and smiling at me. The black horse came right up at me and push at me.

"Shadow?" I asked he pushed at me again.

"I found him wandering and I realized it was him." Grams said coming out of Bilbo's house.

A smile came over my face, as I easily climbed up.

"Need a hand?" I asked Grams.

I could feel some of the Dwarves eyes on me, I just rolled my eyes and helped Grams up. Gandalf nodded and started to lead the company I was in back closer to Ori, Fili, Kili and Dori.

"I don't care what you lads said I have feeling that Mr. Baggins will come." I said.

"You carry a lot of trust on that Hobbit?" Dori asked.

"I trust my gut and it's telling me he's coming." I said back.

"I bet you ten pieces he doesn't come." Dori said

"I want in on this bet." Kili and Fili said.

"So do I!" Gloin yelled.

In the end about half of the company bet that he would come while the other half said he wouldn't come. We were passing through a forested area.

"I said it Didn't I say it?" Dori asked. "Coming here was a waste of time."

"That's true enough." Gloin said back.

"Ridiculous notion. Use a Hobbit?" Dori asked. "A Halfling? Whose idea was it anyway?"

I rolled my eyes only to get flicked in the ear.

"Don't roll your eyes." Grams said.

"Wait!" I heard Bilbo yelled.

"Whoa! Whoa!" Thorin called causing all of us to stop.

"Whoa, Whoa." Balin said to his own pony

"I signed it." Bilbo said holding the contract and handed it to Balin. "Here."

"Everything appears to be in order," Balin said. "Welcome, Master Baggins to the company of Thorin Oakenshield."

I casted a smile at him.

"Give him a pony." Thorin said still annoyed.

"No, no that won't necessary," Bilbo said. "Thank you I'm sure I can keep up on foot I've done my fair share of walking holidays, you know? Even got as far as Frogmorton once Aah!" Kili and Fili gave a shared smirk and both easily pulled Bilbo off the ground and put him the supplied pony, the look on Bilbo's face was priceless holding the pony's reins.

"Bilbo," I said getting his attention. "Relax you look positively terrified."

"Come on, Nori. Pay up!" Oin called.

Nori suddenly threw a pouch of gold to Oin.

"One more." Kili called.

"Thanks, Lad." Oin called.

"Ariana!" Nori called throwing another pouch which Grams thankfully got it.

"Here, you go little one." Grams said placing in my hand.

"Little one?" Fili and Kili asked.

"Shut it." I growled knowing a blush was streaking across my face.

"Uh she a little embarrassed brother." Fili said.

"Yes she is brother." Kili said back.

"Really stop it," I said. "It just a nickname so stop it."

I flipped the bird at them, only to get slap in the back of the head.

"Don't do that Ariana Heather." Grams said.

"Oh, they took wagers on whether or not you'd turn up." I heard Gandalf said.

"How is that you can ride a full-sized horse?" Kili asked bring out my thoughts.

"I have Shadow still I was young and I was raised riding him," I said. "I'm still surprise you found him Grams."

"He was just walking looking confused." Grams said back.

"Stop!" Bilbo yelled causing all of us to stop. "Stop! We have to turn around."

"What on earth is the matter?" Gandalf asked.

"I forget my handkerchief." Bilbo said

"Here." Bofur said coming over to him and ripped a piece of his cloak. "Use this." He threw it and Bilbo somehow caught it.

Making all of us to laugh at Bilbo complain.

"Move on." Thorin said and we started to move again.

"Are you sure your warm enough Ariana?" Grams asked.

"Grams my jacket is working now," I said back. "Thanks though."

The landscape was breath-taking truly beautiful.

**Time lapse**

We finally stop for the night, we came to stop on a rocky out crop. I was happy to be off Shadow even though I love him. Most of the Dwarves were sleeping, while Thorin was siting by us looking at the sky I'm guessing, Fili and Kili were sitting by a fire on watch. Grams was resting herself, Gandalf sitting against a rock smoking on his pipe I was sitting by the fire watching it.

"Ariana?" I heard Fili asked.

I looked up to see him looking at me.

"Yes?" I asked.

"What is it like in the world you grew up in?" He asked.

"It's different from here," I said. "One being Dwarves belong in the realm of myth and legend. The world is populated by the race of the men."

"What?" Kili asked.

"Yeah," I said back. "We don't use swords or arrows."

"Do you have a peaceful world?" Fili asked.

"Far from it," I said. "People ranged war on each for very dumb reason and they used weapons that you couldn't believe and are able to kill innocents at a mass rate."

"Are you certain?" Kili asked.

"Yes." I said back fingering at the locket.

I watched as Bilbo got up and headed towards one of the ponies and slipped it an apple causing me to smirk only to hear a loud screech coming from below us, which cause me to freeze a little Fili put a hand on my shoulder to get me to relax.

"What was that?" Bilbo asked showing the same look has me.

"Orcs." Kili said acting serious.

Fili gave me a small smirk meaning they were going to mess with Bilbo.

"Orcs?" Bilbo asked hopping towards us. which woke Thorin up I didn't realize he was sleeping.

"Throat-cutters," Fili siad taking a breath from his smoking pipe. "There'll be dozens of them out there. The lone-lands are crawling with them."

"They strike in the wee small hours when everyone's asleep." Kili said. "Quick and quiet, no screams. Just lots of blood."

Bilbo looked terrified, and of course Fili and Kili started to chucked.

"You think that's funny?" Thorin asked coming into view not happy mind you. "You think a night raid by Orcs is a joke?"

"We didn't mean anything by it." Kili said.

"No, you didn't," Thorin said walking off. "You know nothing of the world."

"Don't mind him, laddie." Balin said coming into view. "Thorin has more cause than most to hate Orcs. After the dragon took the lonely mountain King Thror tried to reclaim the ancient Dwarf kingdom of Moria, but our enemy had got there first. Moria had been taken by legions of Orcs led by the most vile of all their race Azog the Defiler."

Fear slipped through me, Grams used to tell if I didn't go to bed that Azog would get it.

"The giant gundabad orc had sworn to wipe out the line of Durin he began by beheading the king," Balin said. "Thrain, Thorin's father, was driven mad by grief. He went missing, taken prisoner or killed we did not know. We were leaderless, defeat and death were upon us. that is when I saw him a young Dwarf prince facing down the pale Orc. He stood alone against this terrible foe his armor rent,"

"Wielding nothing but an oaken branch as a shield Azog the defiler learned that day that the line of Durin would not be so easily. Broken our forces rallied and drove the Orcs back and our enemy had been defeated but there was no feast nor song that night for our dead were beyond the count of grief. We few had survived and I thought to myself then there is one who I could follow there is one I could call king." Balin said.

Thorin looked back at us, I held my breath realizing he had every right to carry the name king.

"And the pale Orc?" Bilbo asked. "What happened to him?"

"He slunk back into the hole whence he came." Thorin said coming back towards us. "That filth died of his wounds long ago."

I have a sinking feeling that Azog was still very much alive by the look Gandalf, Balin and Grams had on their face.

"Get back to sleep all of you." Thorin said. Everyone quickly ran back to sleep more.

"Maybe you should join them lads." Balin suggested.

"We are fine Master Balin." Fili said.

"No Fili he's right all of you get to sleep." Thorin said.

None of us were going to fight with Thorin, the three of us quickly when to lay down and sleep came over even with the story that Balin told us.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Okay that the end of Chapter 8 more is coming please tell me what you think but I would like Constructive criticism okay.<span> **


	10. Chapter 9

**Ch.9**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except my Oc's, Peter Jackson has rights over the movies and books rights belong to J.R.R. Tolkien**

_Italic means thoughts, flashback, and dreams._

**_skinnylove2625, DevoirRRB, SineNominae, and vargas93 thanks for the alert add. kitsune-miko-witch, wolfblade17 and vargas93 thanks for the favorite add. BloodyTink thanks for the Review. _**

* * *

><p>"Ariana?" I heard someone. "You need to get up."<p>

"Go away." I muttered pushing into the space heater next to me, I suddenly remember I didn't have a space heater and that I was in middle earth.

I suddenly open my eyes to see Kili was watching me. I knew a blush streak across my face again and I nearly scream but thankfully Kili stop it but covering my mouth.

"You won't scream?" He asked.

I quickly nodded, and he pulled his hand away.

"Sorry." I said quickly and moved away.

I could feel eyes on me and I looked to see Fili was smirking.

"That was quick." He said.

"Shut it Fee I think she embarrassed already," Kili said coming to my rescue. "And if I remember correctly you were sleeping next to her."

Which cause me to chuckle; I looked to see were just starting to wake up.

"Enough, the both of you," I said standing up and started to rolled my bed mat up. Bombur and Bofur were starting to stand up. "I'm going to see if Bombur and Bofur need help."

"Morning lass." Bofur said.

"Morning," I said. "Need some help with breakfast?"

"Why thank you lass." Bombur said.

**Time lapse**

Breakfast was a lumpy porridge that everyone eat and we started to ride again about an hour in the heaven open and rain started to pour down.

"Cloak?" Grams asked.

"Please?" I asked back.

She pulled it out It was basic dark brown like Grams, I pulled it on and over me at least coming most of me Grams threw the hood over me.

I could hear thunder rolling, causing me to freak a little. I felt back the Bilbo didn't have a cloak but I knew Grams wouldn't allow me to help.

"Here, Mr. Gandalf, can't you do something about this deluge?" Dori asked.

"It is raining, Master Dwarf," Gandalf said back. "And it will continue to rain until the rain is done. If you wish to change the weather of the world you should find yourself another wizard."

"Are there any?" Bilbo asked.

"What?" Gandalf asked.

"Other Wizards?" Bilbo asked.

"There are five of us the greatest of our order is Saruman the White." Gandalf said. "Then there are the two blue wizards do you know, I've quite forgotten their names."

"And who is the fifth?" Bilbo asked.

"Well, that would be Radagast the Brown." Gandalf said.

"Is he a great Wizard?" Bilbo asked. "Or is he more like you?"

"I think he's a very great Wizard, in his own way," Gandalf said. "He's a gentle soul who prefers the company of animals to others. He keeps a watchful eye over the vast forest lands to the east and a good thing too. For always evil will look to find a foothold in this world."

"Well he sound like a hermit to me." I said.

"What's a hermit?" Kili asked.

"A hermit is someone who live on their own in the middle of nowhere." I said.

We kept riding for most of the day, the rain finally stop. I pulled my hair to one side and ringed it.

"I have question for you Miss. Ariana?" I heard Bofur asked.

"Go ahead Bofur." I said back.

"How old are you lass?" He asked.

"You never ask a lady her age," I said laughing. "I'm 21."

"By Mahal your just a baby in Dwarf age." Fili said sounding shock.

I gave him a look.

"If I'm just a baby then how old are you?" I asked looking at him thinking he was about 26 and Kili 22.

"I'm 82, ," Fili said. "Kili is 77."

"What are you serious?" I asked. "Grams how old are you?"

"We don't ask a lady her age." Grams said back.

"Really come on." I said.

"Nope." Grams said back.

I just rolled my eyes and went back to riding I was still thinking that the Dwarves are older they look.

**Time lapse**

We finally came to a stop by the ruins of old farm-house.

"We'll camp here for the night." Thorin said. "Fili, Kili look after the ponies make sure you stay with them."

"A farmer and his family used to live here." I heard Gandalf said.

"Oin, Gloin, Get a fire going." Thorin said.

"Aye." Oin said.

"Right you are." Gloin said.

"I think it would be wiser to move on." I heard Gandalf said as I hopped off Shadow, as Grams hopped off herself.

"Go mind the lads." Grams said.

"Are you sure?" I asked.

"Yes on be off with you." Grams said going to push me.

I started to lean shadow and one of the other ponies towards the lads.

"We could make for the hidden valley." I heard Gandalf said.

"I have told you already," I heard Thorin growled. "I will not go near that place."

I disappeared into the tree line to see Fili and Kili were talking quickly about something.

"Are you sure brother?" I heard Fili asked.

"I don't know brother." I heard Kili said back.

Shadow suddenly made sound causing both of them to look up.

"Sorry did I scare you?" I asked coming into view.

"Oh you didn't Miss. Ariana." Fili said.

"Alright enough with the Miss," I said trying Shadow and the other pony to the tree. "I call you both by your name please just call me Aria."

"Are you certain Aria?" Kili asked.

"Yes," I said back. "What were you talking about?"

"Why Aria were you listening in?" Kili asked smirking at me

"What of course not." I said back.

"Oh brother do believe she was listening in." Fili said.

"I swear the two of you are like Fred and George Weasley." I said throwing my hands up.

"Who are these Fred and George Weasley?" Kili asked suddenly appearing next to me.

"Stop doing that," I said pushing him. "The Weasley twins are trickster like the both of you."

I didn't realize that I was talking with lads for a while.

"Wait a second wasn't there more ponies?" Fili asked suddenly.

Causing the three of us to look around.

"Uncle is going to kill us." Kili said.

"Not good." I said.

We all look at the woods Bilbo came out from the trees balancing three bowls of hot food and went to handed it to us.

"What's the matter?" He asked.

"We're supposed to be looking after the ponies." Kili siad.

"Only we've encountered a slight problem." Fili said back.

"We had 16." Kili said

"Now there's 14." Fili said.

"Daisy and Bungo are missing." Kili said.

"Well, that's not good. Ha, ha, and that is not good at all. shouldn't we tell Thorin?" Bilbo asked meaning the giant upturned tree.

"It's something big and strong." I said.

"Uh, no let's not worry him." Fili said back. "As our official burglar we thought you might like to look into it."

"Well, uh look, something big uprooted these trees." Bilbo said.

"That was our thinking." Kili said.

"It's something very big and possibly quite dangerous." Bilbo said.

There was the sound of something walking heavy.

"Hey," Fili whispered. "There's a light over here."

Kili pulled me with him pulling both of us down. "Stay down." He whispered.

I could hear Grunting and followed by something laughing.

"What is it?" Bilbo asked.

"Trolls." Kili said.

Kili and Fili both jumped the branch making Bilbo and myself chase after them, I came to a quick stop seeing them stop looking over a tree root. I heard a grunt only to see a giant grey ugly-looking thing carry two other ponies.

"He's got Myrtle and Minty." Bilbo said still holding the bowls. "I think they're gonna eat them we have to do something."

They both look at Bilbo.

"Yes, you should." Kili said getting up and managed to get two of the bowls. "Mountain Trolls are slow and stupid and you're so small they'll never see you."

"No, No." Bilbo said.

"It's perfectly safe," Kili said. "We'll be behind you."

"If you run into trouble, hoot twice like a barn owl and once like a brown owl." Fili said taking the other bowl.

"Twice like a barn owl," I heard Bilbo said as Kili handed me a bowl and pulled me away.

"Shouldn't we go and tell Thorin?" I asked.

"We will but you need to eat now." Fili said eating quickly.

"Yes you need to eat." Kili said back.

I quickly eat, and followed the lads back to camp needless to say Thorin was not happy but we quickly grabbed our weapons, I grabbed my sword and ran after the others. We waited in the woods. I watched as they held Bilbo over the fire.

"Make him squeal!" one of them yelled.

Kili suddenly ran out and slashed at it heels.

"Drop him!" Kili yelled.

"You what?" Another asked.

"I said drop him." Kili said.

The troll threw Bilbo causing him and Kili to crashed into the ground. We all came out running and started to fight with the Trolls. I started to slash, dodge giant hands and feet. Ori was suddenly thrown.

"Come on! Get Up!" Kili yelled. "Bilbo!"

Don't!" Thorin yelled quickly holding Kili back in front of us two of the Trolls were holding Bilbo ready to pull him apart.

"Lay down your arms," One of them said. "Or we'll rip his off."

Thorin had a look of hate but drop his sword we drop our as well. Being force into a slack was not my bucket list I was in-between Kili and Gloin. Grams was behind me, closer to Balin and Bilbo.

"Oh! That's hot that's hot, that's hot!" Nori yelled as more fire was created under them on the wooden spit.

"Don't bother cooking them." One of the trolls said. "Let's just sit on them and squash them into jelly."

"They should be sautéed and grilled with a sprinkle of sage." Another said.

"Is this really necessary?" Balin yelled.

"That does sound quite nice." The first one said.

"Untie me, mister." Bombur said

"Eat someone your own size." Gloin said back.

"Never mind the seasoning." The third troll said. "We ain't got all night. Dawn ain't far away let's get a move on. I don't fancy being turned to stone."

"Wait!" Bilbo yelled standing up. "You are making a terrible mistake."

"You can't reason with them. They're half-wits!" Dori yelled.

"Half-wits? What does that make us?" Bofur yelled back.

"I meant with the seasoning." Bilbo siad.

"What about the seasoning?" The second troll asked.

"Well have you smelt them?" Bilbo asked. "You're gonna need something stronger than sage before you plate this lot up."

"Traitor!" Bombur yelled.

"What do you know about cooking Dwarf?" The second troll asked.

"Shut up." One of the Troll said. "Let the Flurgaburburhobbit talk."

"The secret to cooking Dwarf is," Bilbo said trying to pay us some time till dawn.

"Yes? Come on. Tell us the secret." One of the Troll said.

"It's, uh Yes I'm telling you the secret is to skin them first." Bilbo said.

"What are you serious?" I asked loudly trying to move.

"What?" Nori asked. "Skin us?"

"Tom, get me filleting knife." One of the Trolls said.

"I'll skin you, you little!" Gloin yelled trying to get at Bilbo.

"I won't forget that, I won't forget it!" Dwalin yelled from the fire pit.

"What a load of rubbish." The Troll that was spinning the wood said. "I've eaten plenty with their skins on. Scarf them I say, boots and all."

"He's right." The other Troll said. "Nothing wrong with a bit of raw Dwarf." He came stomping towards us, suddenly I was grabbed by the troll and held now his mouth. His mouth was disgusting I would have nightmare for a while from his mouth.

"Nice and crunchy." He said.

If I was going to die I was going to down fighting, I grip my dagger ready to stick him in the mouth.

"Oh, not that one She's infected." Bilbo said suddenly coming to my rescue.

"Huh?" The Troll said holding me.

"You want?" The other one asked.

"Yeah she's got worms in her tubes." Bilbo said.

Whatever that meant didn't mean well.

"Eww!" The Troll yelled and suddenly I was dropped back to the ground crashing into Kili and Oin.

"Sorry." I muttered.

"In fact, they all have, they're infested with parasites." Bilbo said. "It's a terrible business I wouldn't risk it. I really wouldn't."

"Parasites?" Oin asked. "Did he say Parasites?"

"We don't have Parasites!" Kili yelled back. "You have Parasites!"

"What are you talking about, laddie?" Oin asked.

Thorin kicked Kili in the back as I slammed my elbow into his gut.

"I've got parasites as big as my arm." Oin said suddenly.

"Mine are the biggest parasites." Kili said.

"I have huge Parasites." Gloin said loudly.

We all started to yelled that we have parasites.

"We're riddled." Kili said quickly.

"Yes, I'm riddled." Oin said.

"Yes, we are, badly." Dori said

"What would you have us do, then?" One the Trolls asked. "Let them all go?"

"Well." Bilbo said.

"You think I don't know what you're up to?" The troll asked. "This little ferret is taking us for fools."

"Ferret?" Bilbo asked.

"Fools?" The Troll asked.

"The dawn will take you all." Gandalf yelled.

"Who's that?" One of the Trolls asked.

"No idea." Another said.

"Can we eat him too?" The one that had lifted me up asked.

Gandalf suddenly slammed his cane to the ground opening the rock letting in sunlight. The Trolls started to yelp in pain started to try the Trolls to stones. I'd relax feeling the sunlight on my face. The others were laughing.

"Get your foot out of my back." Dwalin said breaking the moments of peace.

We quickly freed ourselves; I managed to cut the slack with my dragger.

"Are you alright Aria?" Kili asked coming to my side.

"I'm fine." I said watching Gandalf go by the Trolls and hit one said "ah."

"Where did you go to, if I may ask?" I heard Thorin asked.

"To look ahead." I heard Gandalf said back.

"Let me see your head." Grams said coming over.

"Grams I'm fine." I said back.

"Nope you're getting checked," Grams said Causing me to rolled my eyes and dodged the hand but I followed Grams to a quiet area and let her look at my head. "It seems Kili and Fili have taken a liken to you."

"Grams they just friends." I said as she gently touch my head.

"That least you have no bleeding." Grams said giving my hair a light pull.

When we came back, the others were packing up we quickly followed their idea.

"Where they are Trolls there is a cave." Grams said to me as we followed to a cave that smelt like hell.

"Mahal that smell." I said pulling my shirt to cover my nose.

"Oh, what's that stench?" Nori asked.

"It's a Troll-hoard." Gandalf said. "Be careful what you touch."

I followed in to see junk, as well as gold. I heard the sound of someone moaning in pain, I moved after the sound.

"Ariana where are you going?" I heard Grams asked.

I kept moving ignoring Grams, and Gandalf worried voice. As I came closer I could see a a hand with a mean looking wrist cuffs, my eyes followed to see a dirty green polo shirt, fear slipped though me.

"No, no." I said running closer the person.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Okay that the end of chapter 9 more is coming please tell what you think but I would like constructive criticism.<strong> 


	11. Chapter 10

**Ch.10**

**Disclaimer : I don't own anything except my own Characters, Peter Jackson and J.R.R. Tolkien rights are over the movies and book. **

**High Gaurdian, and Obviously Captain Obvious thanks for the alert add. wolfblood00,MaxRideandPercyJackson4ever, Random Fox Grrl and Obviously Captain Obvious thanks for the favorite add. **

**I apologize for taking forever to post this but I been doing a lot of finals but I did it and now I'm break thank you god Enjoy.**

* * *

><p>There chained to the wall was an unconscious Ed.<p>

"Ed, please be okay." I pulled my dagger out and started to pick at the metal.

"Lass what are you doing?" Grams asked coming over. "Oh Mahal how did that happen?"

I turned to Grams tears slipping from my eyes.

"Help me Grams please?" I asked.

"It's going to be alright." Grams said coming to help me.

We managed to break the chains, causing Ed to crash into the ground he yelped in pain, I went to help him up.

"Ed?" I asked.

"Am I in heaven?" Ed asked weakly.

"No Ed," I said going to help him stand. "You have to tell me how you ended up in a Troll hoard?"

Grams helped me bring Ed out into the light, causing him to shut his eyes tightly.

"It's really bright." Ed said weakly.

"It's going to be okay Ed." I said ignoring the others looking at me. We lead Ed to Shadow, his red and raw wrists made me want to cry but I held it in.

"What are you doing?" I heard Thorin asked loudly.

I'd ignored him and when to my water bag, quickly opening it and help Ed drink some, he coughed.

"Easy Ed." I said.

"Thanks" Ed coughed out.

"She's helping an innocent person." Grams said standing in front me protecting both of us from Thorin coming at us.

"I can see that." Thorin said growling.

"Perhaps we should break for lunch?" Balin asked trying to break the angry Thorin.

"Yes that would be good." Gandalf said.

Thorin was still pissed but went by Dwalin as Bofur and Bombur made lunch.

"Ed tell me please how did you get here?" I asked gentle touching his wrist.

"I… I can't remember," Ed said. "I remember running from Freddie then nothing I woke up by a giant rock thing."

"Ed," I said hugging him. "We need to talk."

Lunch was tensed to be honest, Thorin, and Dwalin were watching Ed and myself. I wanted to give them a dead look but fought the urge. Grams and I managed to cover most of the cuts. Grams reached for her sword causing me to keep her a look as I heard the sound of something running towards us. I grip at my dagger as giant rabbits came through pulling a sleigh that a weird man in all brown. From his brown hat to his brown boots, I noticed that his hair was crazy and I think there was bird poo in his hair.

"Thieves! Fire! Murder!" He shouted.

I looked at him and blinked.

"Radagast!" Gandalf said breaking the quiet. "Radagast the brown Ah what on earth are you doing here?"

So that was one of the other Wizards that Gandalf was talking about.

"I was looking for you, Gandalf." Radagast said back hopping off the sleigh. "Something's wrong. Something's terribly wrong."

I bit my lip clearly worry, Ed was standing weakly I quickly ran and help him to stand up.

"Easy." I said.

"Oh, just give me a minute. Um, Oh I thad a thought and now I've lost it, it was it was right there on the tip of my tongue." Radagast said getting a weird look. "Oh, it's not a thought at all; it's a silly old," Gandalf then pulled a stick insect out of his mouth. "Stick insect!"

Ed and I both raised an eyebrow.

"Ok now you don't see that every day." Ed said.

"You think?" I asked back.

We watched as the two wizards went to speak privately. As Fili and Kili came through us, I was worried what would happen.

"Care to tell us who this is?" Fili asked became the big brother.

"I'm Ed Hunt." Ed said going to offer his hand both Fili and Kili looked at his hand to his face.

The awkward silence was suddenly broken by the sound of a wolf howling.

"Why do I had a bad feeling about that?" I asked.

"Was that a wolf?" Bilbo asked. "Are there are there wolves out there?"

"Wolves?" Bofur suggested. "No, that is not a wolf."

I noticed how quickly Kili had an arrow at the ready.  
>Growling and Snarling suddenly entered the clearing. It was a giant wolf looking thing, I realized my little dagger wouldn't do anything. Thorin easily and quickly took care of one of the giant wolf but quickly another appeared Kili quickly let his arrow fly and took the giant wolf down. Dwalin finished the beast.<p>

"Warg scouts!" Thorin yelled pulling his blade free from the dead warg.

"Orc Pack?" Bilbo Asked.

"That means an Orc pack is not far behind." Dwalin said.

"We need to move." Grams said.

"Who did you tell about your quest beyond your kin?" Gandalf asked Thorin quickly.

"No one." Thorin said back.

"Who did you tell?" Gandalf asked again.

"No one, I swear." Thorin said. "What in Durin's name is going on?"

"You are being hunted." Gandalf said.

"We have to get out of here!" Dwalin called.

"We can't!" Ori said coming back into the centre of the company. "We have no ponies; they bolted."

"I'll draw them off." Radagast said coming to the rescue.

"These are Gundabad Wargs," Gandalf said worried for his friend. "They will outrun you."

"These are Rhosgobel Rabbits; I'd like to see them try." Radagast said back causing me to smirk. He was willing to help us even through he didn't really know us.

"We need to run Ed." I said

"I can manage." Ed said back.

We ran through a flat land with massive rocks and short plants. I had Ed behind me with Fili behind him and Kili in front of me as we ran. Radagast was given the Wrags and Orc's a run for they money.

"Move!" Thorin shouted, the Wargs were getting closer we came to a stop behind a large rock.

"Come on! Quick!" Gandalf shouted.

"Where are your leading us?" Thorin asked but of course Gandalf didn't answer. We ran again and hid behind another large rock. Thorin nodded to Kili who quickly loaded an arrow and shot easily killing the Warg but there was Orc rider that made noised as Dwalin killed it.

The Orc's are clearly horrible looking, I wanted to puck but I held it in rotten flesh and bones as jewelry.

"Move!" Thorin yelled. "Run!" We quickly move but Wargs and Riders seemed to be everywhere easily surrounding us, we came to a stop in the middle of a clearing.

"There's more coming!" Kili yelled.

"Kili! Shoot them!" Thorin yelled back.

"We're surrounded!" Fili scream. "Where is Gandalf?"

"He has abandoned us!" Dwalin yelled.

I quickly passed Ed my dragger while I pulled out my sword. If I was going to die here I was going to die with honor and kill as many as possible.

"Hold your ground!" Thorin yelled.

"Be ready to fight Ed." I said.

"Be ready yourself Short stuff." Ed said weakly.

"This way, you fools!" Gandalf voice suddenly came over, I managed a side glance to see him in an outcroppings of rocks.

"Come on, move!" Thorin yelled. "Quickly, all of you! Go, go, go!"

I quickly grabbed Ed and ran with him, I quickly pushed Ed in first.

"Aria get in here!" Thorin said getting ready to push me.

"Not till Kili and Fili are here." I shot back.

I watched as Kili was still firing his arrows, while Fili was starting those us. I pulled a dagger and threw it went flying easily took a rider out that was getting to close to Kili. Thorin gave me a hard push causing me to fall backwards, thankfully Dwalin caught me and place me on the ground.

"Thanks." I said back as the three of them slide in.

A horn sound came from above.

"What's going on up there?" Ed asked

I gave Ed a look mentally saying I have no idea, as an Orc body came flying down.

"Nasty." Ed said as Fili and Kili kicked it to make sure it was dead I could see an arrow sticking out.

Thorin when to the body and pulled the arrow out and examining it.

"Elves." Thorin said with distaste.

"I cannot see where the pathway leads." Dwalin said facing the other way. "Do we follow it or no?"

"Follow it of course!" Bofur called quickly moving.

"I think that would be wise." Gandalf said.

Weaving our way through the twisting tunnels and tight fits which were a little harder for some Bombur. We finally came to the end as I walked into the open with light my breath was taken away there before me was more the most beautiful place I had even seen.

"The valley of Imraldis," Gandalf said smiling at the looks on Ed, Bilbo and myself faces. "In the common tongue, it's known by another name."

"Rivendell." Bilbo whispered.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay that the end of chapter 10 more is coming please tell me what you think but please I would like Constructive criticism okay.<strong>


	12. Chapter 11

**Ch. 11**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except my Oc's, Peter Jackson has rights over the movies and books rights belong to J.R.R. Tolkien**

_Italic means thoughts, flashback, and dreams._

**Lady Luna's Love, Perminatly Lost in thought, Magictulip, Belinda Valentine Bite,Rosethorn20, GrimmyRayne thanks for alert add. Lady Luna's Love,Belinda Valentine Bite, dvildead, and Rosethorn20 thanks for the favorite add. Everyone who wrote me a review thank you so much and please keep them coming. **

* * *

><p>"Here lies the last homely house east of the sea." Gandalf said making all of us look at him.<p>

"This was your plan all along." I heard Thorin said growling at Gandalf. "To seek refuge with our enemy."

"You have no enemies here, Thorin Oakenshield." I heard Gandalf said back. "The only ill will to be found in this valley is that which you bring yourself."

"You think the Elves will give our quest their blessing?" I heard Thorin asked back. "They will try to stop us." "

I was fighting back a growl, Thorin wanted to argue with Gandalf here of all places, we just survived an attack of wargs and orcs. Plus I had Ed's weight on one of the side of my body.

"Ed?" I asked softly to him turning my head towards him. "You okay?"

"I'm weak but I'm fine just need to rest." Ed said back softly to me and lean on me more.

Grams could see the look of worry on my face and nodded at me.

"Come along Ariana," Grams said breaking me from my thoughts. "I will help you with Ed."

We started to climb down the rocky hills with Gandalf leading us as we got closer to the house, Ed was leaning more on me as we walked over the bridge that didn't have arm rests.

"_Don't look down,_" I thought to myself. "_Don't look down._" The scenery was breath taking really it was really beautiful, Rivendell look like something out of a dream with the waterfalls that the homes literary look like it was built to allow the water through, and clean. I could see the look of dislike that streak across the others face, clearly there weren't not fan of Rivendell but I didn't let that stop me from liking it we passed two large green statues to a circle outcropping the lead to a giant stairs case with Elves watching us. I get a grip of Ed who standing up right I watched as Gandalf walked ahead of us.

"You need to example how you got here." I whispered to him.

"I will." Ed whispered back.

"Mithrandir!" I heard and turn to see a tall man, dressed to the nines with a dark red cape with a muted blue dress and black pants and boots. He had long dark brown hair and brown eyes with a sliver crown. Contrast to the dwarves he look like he was living statue.

"Ah Lindir." Gandalf said.

"It takes a boss to wear a dress and crown like that." Ed said softly to me.

I jab him in the ribs. "Hush." I whispered back.

"Stay sharp." I could hear Thorin whispered to Dwalin.

Lindir started to talk to Gandalf in some language that I have no idea what is going on.

"I must speak with Lord Elrond." Gandalf said.

"My lord Elrond is not here." Lindir said back.

"Not here?" Gandalf asked. "Where is he?"

A loud horn suddenly when off. We all turn to see horses a lot of horses coming towards us.

Thorin started moving. "Ifrdi Bekar!" he yelled. "Close ranks!"

I was suddenly pushed in the center of the group as well as Ed and Bilbo. The horses started to circle us. Grams was in front of us with a dagger at the ready. The horses finally stop

"Gandalf." One the rider said, I noticed that he had on dark red armor and I could easily that he was the leader of this place with paler skin and black hair a regal looking crown.

"Lord Elrond." Gandalf said smiling and walking over to him and started to walk over to him and started to talk in that language again. Lord Elrond answered back in the same language they exchange hellos.

"Strange for Orcs to come so close to our boarders." He said showing an Orc weapon. "Something or someone has drawn them near." And handing it to Lindir.

"That may have been us." Gandalf said.

Thorin walked up with Dwalin and Nori close behind.

"Welcome, Thorin, son of Thrain." Lord Elrond said.

"I do not believe we have met." Thorin said back.

"You have your grandfather's bearing." Lord Elrond said back. "I knew Thror when he ruled under the mountain."

"Indeed? He made no mention of you." Thorin said back.

Lord Elrond said something in that language.

"What is he saying?" Gloin asked. "Does he offer us insult?"

"No, Master Gloin, he's offering you food." Gandalf said.

They all started to talk to themselves.

"I'm ready for a nap." Ed whispered to me.

"Soon bro." I whispered back.

"Well, in that case, lead on." Gloin said back.

I bit back a laugh as we follow them inside were there were two beautiful elvish women both had long hair while one had black the other had light blonde that remind me of silver. The one with black hair was wearing a long and flowing blue dress with silver sunburst. While the other was wearing another long and flowing dress but it was a pale red color.

"It's alright Miss Ariana," The light blonde haired elf said to me. "We can care for your friend."

I took a breath and let Ed be taken away from me by the light blonde elf.

"If you two would like to follow me to where you can fresh up." The black hair elf said.

"Come along Ariana." Grams said taking my hand and followed the black hair elf.

We kept following her, until we reach a large bedroom.

"I will draw a bath for both of you and lay out some clothes." She said.

"Thank you." I said giving a slight head nodded.

She gave me a small smile back and walked out.

**(TL)**

After a well needed bath Arwen the black hair elf. She had lay out lay out a total of four dresses two for each of us to pick from. Grams told me to wear the muted blue dress as Grams wore a short green dress.

"Thank you Arwen." I said.

She gave me a smile. "Do not think of it miss. Ariana." She said. "If you like I will lead you both to the dinner we are having in honor of you coming here."

"Just a moment miss. Arwen," Grams said. "I just need to do something to Ariana hair than we will be ready to go."

"Of course." Arwen said giving us a smile.

Grams quickly made me sit down and she quickly pulled my hair into a crown braid.

"There we go," Grams said. "We are good to go."

"Come along then." Arwen said and we followed her to where the feast was. As we reached the feast which was being housed in a opened area that overlook the valley with two large table where the company was looking at the food with a fine eye more than likely looking for meat.

"Thank you again Arwen." I said back.

She just gave me a smile, and I followed Grams towards the lads.

"Now what are you looking for?" I asked right by Kili and Bofur causing both of them to jump a bit.

"Aria," Kili said grabbing his chest. "You scare me."

"That was the point." I said back taking a seat next to him. I noticed that they all look cleaner and must have took a bath themselves. There was light music being played around.

"Aria you look…" Kili stuttered out.

"What?" I asked.

"What I think Kili is trying to say is that you look lovely in the dress." Bofur said.

"Does he really?" I asked.

I gave him a smirk, I noticed that Grams sitting by Balin and Bilbo.

"So are you going to tell how that Ed boy is?" Bofur asked.

"Ed is a well a close friend of mine to say the least." I said.

"And?" Kili asked.

"I would rather not talk more about it," I said back. "It's hard to see him like that, chain to the wall and in pain." I grip the locket around my neck.

"Does this Ed hold a special place in your heart?" Ori asked joining the conversation.

"To be honest with you Ed is more like my brother someone who I trust." I said back.

"So your heart is open?" Bofur asked.

"Someone is very forward." I said back. "I do hope you will excuse me I do not feel like eating." I quickly stood up and headed back the way I came.

I allowed my feet to take me where they wanted to take me and I somehow ended up in a large garden with many different type of plants that I had never seen before. "_It's beautiful here Grams would love to see this._" I thought.

"Yes I agree it is beautiful." I heard a beautiful voice causing me to look behind me and to see a beautiful elf woman with long blonde hair and was wearing a long and flowing white dress with a silver circlet.

"I'm sorry if I scared you Ariana granddaughter of Krala." She said giving me a gentle smile.

"It is quick alright Ma'am." I said back.

"You're friend Ed is up and moving." She said.

"Thank you Ma'am." I said giving a little bow and quickly started too walked towards the hallway. I was managed to find the medical wing. I quietly slipped in to see Ed was pulling on a green tunic.

"Thank you for everything Keyne." Ed said turning to face me.

"Aria?" He asked.

"Hey Ed." I said back.

He suddenly pulled me into a tight hug, which I happily return the hug.

"I was so worry that you were dead." I whispered to him and pulled away.

"Said the girl who disappeared one night and didn't show up till now." Ed said back.

"You have a lot to talk about Ed," I replied. "One being how did you show up here and how did those Trolls find you?"

"Well I…" Ed started to say but his gut came out a large roar causing both of us to laugh.

"Well I think we should get some food for you." I said back as the door was opened again and the elf with long light blonde hair that was in the red dress came in carrying a tray of food.

"Hello Ed I had a feeling that you were hungry," She said smiling and saw me. "I have a feeling that Miss. Ariana would be here as soon as she heard word that you were up."

"If that is okay?" I asked.

"Of course it's alright." Keyne said back she placed the tray down. "Have a good time talking." She than left.

"So you know her an elf?" I asked.

"Yes I know but this is crazy did I hit my head hard on a stone?" Ed asked.

"Eat something then I will tell you everything." I said

* * *

><p><strong>Okay that the end of chapter 11 please tell me what you think but I would like Constructive criticism okay.<strong>


	13. Chapter 12

**Ch.12**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except my Oc's, Peter Jackson has rights over the movies and books rights belong to J.R.R. Tolkien**

_Italic means thoughts, flashback, and dreams_

Dancergirl829, Firefoxxe, pandoradreamsamazing, silverwolverine thanks for the alert add. Dancergirl829, Firefoxxe, Kail Yugah, silverwolverine, ladybug 213 thanks for the favorite add.

* * *

><p>We were sitting looking over the valley.<p>

"So you're telling me that you're somehow half Dwarf?" Ed asked.

"Yup." I said back.

"That's crazy." Ed said.

"You think?" I asked him. "So how did you end up here in this world?"

"Well it had been a week since you disappeared Chelsea was getting more worry so she sent me to the house to see if I could find you and Grams. When I got there the whole place looked like it was empty I forced my way in and called out for you and get no answered. The next thing I remember is hitting my head on something and backing out." Ed said.

"You poor baby." I said back giving him a light slap on his shoulder.

"Of course I'm a poor and hurt baby." Ed said back pretending to be hurt.

I heard someone running towards us, I looked up to see Kili and Fili running towards us.

"Here comes the twins." I muttered.

"Who?" Ed asked following my glance.

"I will introduce you just a warning there a little crazy." I said.

"I'm used to you." Ed said back with a smirk.

"Watch it Ed." I said back as I stood up.

"There you are Aria," Fili said as they both came to a sudden stop in front of us. "We were worry about you."

"I'm fine really, this is Ed," I said offering a hand to Ed and help pulled him up. "Ed this is Fili and Kili."

"A pleasure to meet you both." Ed said offering a hand to Fili.

Fili looked at the hand but shook it.

"So you're Ed." Fili said.

"And your one of the twins." Ed said.

"Why were you both worry about me?" I asked.

"Well we couldn't find you when you disappeared from the feast." Kili said too quickly.

Ed gave me a side smirk, and I just rolled my eyes back at him.

"I just need to get some air and I reached a garden," I said back. "An elf told at Ed was awake and I wanted to see him and one thing led to another and you found us here."

"So Ed what is your weapon of choice?" Fili asked.

"I would preferred the use of sword." Ed said.

"I would like to see if you could easily keep up with us." Fili said wanting to fight.

"Fili, Ed just got up and needs to rest." I said back.

I felt a hand on my shoulder, I looked to see Ed's hand.

"Aria let me do this," Ed said. "You're on I'll fight you."

"Then let's fight." Fili said back.

Fili and Ed quickly to find a place to fight.

"Kili," I said grabbing his hand, making him to look at me. "Please stop this Ed just woke up."

"Why so I?" Kili asked. "You need to let Ed prove to us that he can defend himself."

"Wait a minute are you jealous?" I asked looking at his face.

Kili quickly looked away from me. "No I am not I want to see if Ed can keep up with Fili."

He then walked after Fili and Ed, fear was slipping through me but I ran after them I had to pick up my skirt to catch up with the others.

"I still think this is a bad idea but if Ed fights I want to fight." I said.

Making all of them stop and look at me with shock apart from Ed's smirking. He know that I need to fight I was getting angry.

"What, no you are not fighting." Kili said suddenly.

"Oh yes I am and you can't stop me." I said back.

"You are not fighting that's final." Kili said.

Ed just rolled his eyes.

"You just open a can of worms that I want nothing to do with." Ed said.

"Should I asked?" Fili asked as the two of them walked away from Kili and I arguing.

"I sign the paper and I want to prove that I can fight, Kili." I growled putting my hands into fists.

"Dwarrowdam don't fight." Kili growled back.

"Well maybe you should get this through your thick skull I'm going to fight and if you don't like it tough I'm going to prove to you that even Dwarrowdam can fight." I growled. "Good night."

I turn sharply on my foot and walked away.

**Kili P.O.V.**

"I see that she carries the fire that Krala still has." I heard Dwalin said as he walked from the shadow.

"What do you mean Mr. Dwalin?" I asked.

"When Krala was the same age as Ariana she was just as stubborn she wanted to prove to everyone that she could fight, that's what my brother Balin love about her." He said.

"But why can't Ariana understand that I want to keep her safe." I said back looking at Dwalin.

He came over to me and put a hand on my shoulder.

"Balin was in the same boat as you lad when he met Krala and he knew that Krala was his one and she knew he was her one but she was going to make him prove himself to her." Dwalin said.

"But Mr. Dwalin I don't think that Aria doesn't see that way I believe that she like her friend Ed more." I said back.

"Then Lad win her over," Dwalin said. "Thorin is planning on leave tomorrow in the early morning spend the word around the company and he doesn't want that human with us understood if you need to force Aria ever if that means that you need to throw her over your shoulder then do it."

"I will tell Fili." I siad back.

"Good lad." Dwalin said.

**Aria P.O.V.**

I was still fusing at Kili trying to control me how dare him, I'm my own person not someone property. I reached where I was going to be sleeping. Grams was still not back, I figure that she was more than likely with Balin. I saw that my tunic and pants were laying on the bed clean, I gave a small smile and deiced to get some sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay that the end of chapter 12 please tell me what you think but I would like Constructive criticism okay.<strong>


	14. Chapter 13

**Ch. 13**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything that is the hobbit that is Peter Jackson and Tolkien rights but I do own my Oc's. **

Italic means thoughts, flashback, and dream P.O.V.

* * *

><p>I was happily sleeping in the bed when I heard the sound of the door opening I open one eye to see a blonde haired figure.<p>

"Yes Fili?" I question sleepily pushing myself up from the bed.

"Dwalin send me to get you we are leaving in a few minutes." He answered.

"Got it," I said back hopping out of the bed. "Just give me a few seconds."

I grabbed my tunics and pants and quickly move to behind a screen and quickly changed.

"You ready yet?" I heard Fili asked through the screen.

"Yes I am." I said back walking out from the screen and pulling on my boots.

"Well then let's go I don't want Uncle Thorin to be annoyed with us." Fili said throwing my pack at me which I easily caught.

I just rolled my eyes and pulled my pack on.

"So you send Kili to get Ed?" I asked as we walked quickly to find the others.

"About that Aria," Fili said. "Thorin doesn't want him to come and he is standing here."

I stop for a second.

"Are you serious? Ed is one of the greatest fighter I know." I growled.

"Aria please don't fight this." Fili said.

"No, I want Ed to come." I growled back looking at him with anger in my eyes.

"Forgive me for this Aria." Fili said back.

"Forgive you for what?" I asked angrily as Fili suddenly pick me and threw me over his shoulder and kept walking. "Fili let me go."

"I can't do that Aria." Fili said. "You're coming with us anyway."

"Fili please put me down I can walk." I said back.

"And if I put you down do you promise not to run back?" He asked.

"I promise now please put me down." I said back.

"I would rather keep you like this so I know that you're not causing chaos." Fili said.

Fili kept walking until I could hear some laughs.

"Fili for the love of Pete put me down or I pulled your hair out." I growled giving his hair a little pull. I was quickly thrown off, I thankfully landed on my feet. I growled and punch him in the arm. "Do that again and I'm kicking something where the sun doesn't shine are we clear."

I heard a chuckled and I look to see Dwalin and Balin both with a smirk on their face.

"She does have Krala fire." Balin said to Dwalin.

"Let us go before the Elves stop us." I heard Thorin ordered.

We are started to follow Thorin going a rocky outcropping I was forced to be in-between Fili, Bilbo and Kili to keep me moving. I watched as the other dwarves were laughing and having fun.

"Be on your guard!" Thorin called. "We're about to step over the Edge of the Wild." He stop and looked back at us. "Balin, you know these paths lead on."

"Aye." I heard Balin said.

I gave Rivendell a last look but kept walking, feeling bad for leaving Ed there but I knew it was safer for him to be there.

"Master Baggins," I heard Thorin called but I kept moving. "I suggest you keep up."

The landscape was breathtaking but I kept to myself. Grams was quickly by me and gave me a smile.

"Did you know about not bring Ed?" I asked softly.

"Yes I did dear and I do think it's for the best," Grams said putting a hand on my shoulder. "But I have a feeling that boy will be joining us." I gave her a small smile back.

We walked for hours I lost track of time and of course a storm had to come I was happy that I my hood was still on my head covering my eyes. Lightning and thunder were crashing with heavy rain bulleting us nonstop. I was keeping a grip on my pack and kept the other on the large rock wall.

"Hey hold on!" I barley heard Thorin yelled.

We continued walking I slipped passed a giant rock sticking out. I heard a scream and looked back to see Bilbo go flying.

"Bilbo!" I heard Dwalin yelled and then nothing meaning he was safe.

We must find shelter!" Thorin yelled.

"Look out!" Dwalin suddenly yelled.

I watch in horror as a massive stone can flying at us.

"Not good." I muttered it hit above us but send millions of pieces of rocks towards us.

"Aria move." I heard Kili or Fili yelled and was suddenly pulled out of the way, I caught sign of dark hair meaning it was Kili.

"Thanks for the save." I said looking up at him with a smile.

I could heard the others calling words of warning.

"This is no thunderstorm." I heard Balin said. "It's a thunder-battle!" I followed his look to see a massive stone monster breaking from the mountain "Look!" I watch as the monster pulled some of the mountain apart and threw at us.

"The legends are true bless me, Giants! Stone-giants!" I heard Bofur yelled.

"Not good." I muttered only to get pushed against the wall by Kili and Fili as a way to protect me.

"Take cover, you fool!" I heard Thorin yelled meaning I got pushed harder against wall with Fili shielding me, under me the ground started to break apart. Fili pushed me into Kili.

"What's happening?" Kili asked.

"Grab my hand!" Fili yelled offering a hand.

I watch in horror as the mountain open more and I realized that we were on one of the monsters and we were separated from half of the group.

I watch as one giant hit the other in the head, making all of us scream, I grip Kili arm tightly clearly scared. Kili gave a look silently telling me it's going to be alright, we crashed down.

"Go, go, go!" Thorin yelled.

That was stupid to say we all moved off.

"Run! Get off! Get off!" Balin added in.

We watched as the others disappeared from view. A stone giant hit above us.

"Look out!" Dori yelled.

Once again I was pushed against the stone. I was able to see as the stone giants were still fighting and as one lose it head over us. I catch a sight of the others swing pass us. I grip Kili arm again harder more.

"Jump!" I heard Thorin yelled. "Come on!"

I was able to watch as the stone giant was falling the others crashed into a wall "Hold on!"

"No!" Thorin yelled.

"Grams?" I question trying to get free from Kili's death grip. "No!" the stone pulled away and nothing was there.

"No! Fili!" Thorin yelled running ahead of us to find out the fate of our friends.

"It's all right! They're alive!" Gloin called to us.

I let out of the breath that I didn't know that I was holding.

"Where's Bilbo?" Bofur asked suddenly making hold the breath again. "Where's the Hobbit? There!"

We all started to look to find him gripping rock to stay up.

"Get him!" Thorin yelled.

Ori dived for him

"Grab my hand!" Ori yelled.

'Bilbo!" Bofur yelled.

We all started to moving to grab at Bilbo.

"Ori, be careful!" Dori yelled.

"Take it!" Ori yelled.

Thorin suddenly hopped down to grab him

"I've got you, lad." Dwalin said.

"Grab on! Grab on!" Ori yelled.

Thorin easily threw Bilbo up into Ori's arms before losing his grip for a second and Dwalin pulled him up.

"Come on. Get him." Dwalin ordered.

"Come on. Lad up you get." Gloin yelled.

"I thought we'd lost our burglar." Dwalin said.

"He's been lost ever since he left home." Thorin said looking at Bilbo with hate. I bit back a growl from my throat I wanted to punch Thorin in the face. "He should never have come. He has no place amongst us." He started to walk away but stop in a hole in the stones. "Dwalin!"

We started to make our way into the cave, I was just happy to be out of the rain.

"It looks safe enough." Dwalin said.

"Search to the back." Thorin said. "Caves in the mountain are seldom unoccupied."

"There's nothing here." Dwalin said after looking around.

Gloin suddenly drop a few pieces of woods in the center of us.

"Right, then let's get a fire started." He said rubbing his hands together.

"No. No fires," Thorin said easily shooting the idea down. "Not in this place. Get some sleep. We start at first light."

"We were to wait in the mountains until Gandalf joined us." I heard Balin said to Thorin as I pulling the water from my hair.

"Sit down Aria." Grams said to me gently grip my hand and pulled me.

I sat down quickly and hug her tightly.

"I thought I lost you Grams." I said quietly knowing that tears were fighting to come out.

"Hush now," Grams said. "We're save."

"Bofur, take the first watch." Thorin said loudly.

I was laying against one of the stoned wall, trying to get some rest. The snores were becoming a lullaby for me.

"Wake up!" I heard Thorin yelled. Wake up!"

I jump up from my sleeping pad, only to go flying down, I saw the others were flying down as well. I crashed into the hard ground and went flying on the ground with others. It was quite painfully, I came into giant opening and landed into an open cage.

"Sorry." I said to whoever I landed on.

"Look out!" Dori yelled. "Look out!" I looked to see a group of nasty looking things coming towards us.

Which create a mass of chaos, I started punching, kicking, anything to get them away. I saw punched in the gut and grabbed and manhandled and forced to move.

"Get off!" I growled as I was forced to move.

I wasn't able to see that much because of the mob of the creatures pushing forced as well as pinching and punching. I was forced with the others onto a wooden platform in front of one of the ugliest thing I had seen, pale and large with a massive chin and zits and large brown eyes. Our weapons were taken from us and throw in front of us. I somehow ended up in the front next to Kili was keeping a massive grip on me.

"Who would be so bold as to come armed into my kingdom?" The thing asked. "Spies? Thieves? Assassins?"

"Dwarves, your Malevolence." One of the things said.

"Dwarves?" He asked.

"We found them on the Front porch." One of the things said,

"Well, don't just stand there. Search them." The thing said.

The things started to grab my tunic and pulled at it, I growled back. "Every crack. Every crevice. What are you doing in these parts? Speak! Very well, if they will not talk, we'll make them squawk. Bring up the mangler bring up the bone breaker. Start with the girl."

Fear slipped through me, Kili grip tighten and pulled me into his arms.

"Wait!" Thorin yelled coming into view.

"Well, well, well," The thing said. "Look who it is, Thorin, son of Thrain. Son of Thror King under the mountain," The Thing then give a mocking bow. "Oh but I'm forgetting you don't have a mountain and you're not a king which makes you nobody really."

I could heard the things laughing in the background. "I know someone who would pay a pretty price for your head. Just a head nothing attached. Perhaps you of whom I speak. An old enemy of yours. A pale orc, astride a white Warg."

"Azog the defiler was destroyed," Thorin said calmly. "He was slain in battle long ago."

"So you think his defiling days are done, do you?" The thing asked and laughing looking a little thing. "Send word to the pale orc. Tell him I have found his prize."

It then when flying down on a zip line system.

"This is not good." I whispered.

"You think?" I heard Kili whispered back to me. "Never trust Goblins."

"I figure that." I muttered back.

Kili kept his grip on me to keep the goblins from getting at me as the giant goblin started to sing in a horrible voice.

"Bones will be shattered, necks will be wrung you'll be beaten and battered from racks you'll be hung you will die down here and never be found down in the deep of Goblin-town." The Goblins were getting more restless and kept hitting us. The giant Goblin stop singing and jumped back. "I know that sword! It is the Goblin-cleaver!" He pointed at Thorin sword. "The biter! The blade that sliced 1000 necks!" The goblins suddenly started to whip us, Kili and Ori both push under them to protect me. "Slash them! Beat them! Kill them! Kill them all! Cut off his head!"

When all of my hope was disappearing from my heart when a blast of white energy which send us on the ground. I mangled to see two figures coming for shadow, I realized one of them within seconds Gandalf with a sword ready to fight and staff in the other.

"Take up arms." He said. "Fight. Fight!"

A battle cry when through the group I quickly ran, with Kili getting ahead of me.

"He wields the foe hammer! The beater!" The Giant goblin yelled. "Bright as daylight!"

Kili and I started to throw the weapons to the others. I was able to catch sight of Ed fighting Goblins easily killing them left and right. I got hold of my sword, I fought Goblins, Ed catch sight of me and started to fight this way to me.

"Yell at me later, right now fight." I said to him.

"Oh I will." Ed said back.

I easily slammed the sword into a goblin gut and pulled it out watching the goblin body drop to the group. I got a look of the giant goblin flying down from the platform.

"Follow me! Quick!" Gandalf said. "Run!"

Ed grabbed my hand and we ran after the others. I chose to keep my eyes look ahead. "Quickly!"

"Faster!" Dori called out.

I could hear the growling behind us.

"Post!" Dwalin yelled he broke a post Dwalin, and Nori pulled it up. "Charge."

Which took out some the Goblins, I kept slashing and cutting at some of the goblin, Ed did the same thing.

"Cut the ropes!" I head Thorin called, to the Goblins that were swinging at us. which took out those Goblin, Kili who was in front me was fighting back arrows with his sword which was not the smartest thing, he saw a ladder, we used as a shield before getting some of the goblins neck and pushed them back., which created a bridge for us.

"Come on, quickly!" Gandalf called.

"Come on, move!" Dwalin yelled.

"Bombur." Fili called.

"Go, go go!" Bombur yelled back.

We came to end, we quickly cut the ropes and it became a swing, we somehow reached the other side.

"Jump!" Thorin ordered.

I landed after Bofur, it when back over and more Goblins came and swing back over. The others made it over, we went back to fighting and running.

"Come on!' Gandalf called.

Gandalf stop and blasted a rock free.

"Push!" Dwalin yelled.

We used it as a fight back Goblins. We kept fighting and running as we came across a platform with Gloin and Dori in the lead when the giant Goblin came flying up like a monster from an old school monster movie. Gandalf got in front of us.

"Watch your backs!" Gloin yelled as we were in fact surrounded.

"You thought you could escape me." The giant Goblin said. He slamed on the ground and pushed Gandalf back. "What are you going to do now, Wizard?" Gandalf hit him with his staff in the face, making the Goblin yelp in pain and then slash his gut open, making the Goblin drop his knees. "That'll do it." Gandalf than slashed his neck making the platform shake and drop making all of us scream in panic. We crashed into the ground.

"Never again." I whispered.

"Well, that could have been worse." Bofur said and the giant Goblin landed on us.

"Haver!" Dwalin yelled. "You've got to be joking!"

I crawled out of the destroyed bridge. I saw the giant amount of Goblins coming towards us.

"Gandalf!" Kili yelled.

"There's too many, we can't fight them." Dwalin said helping Nori out.

"Only one thing will save us, daylight!" Gandalf yelled. "Come on! Here! On your feet." Gandalf pulled Oin out, as I was helping Grams and Ed out.

"Balin." Oin said.

"Come on!" Dwalin yelled.

I ran with Ed and Grams right behind me I could see daylight.

"Quick quick!" Gandalf yelled. "This way."

"Come on." Dori called.

"Come on, come on, quickly." Gandalf ordered. I ran pass him. "Right, good!"

I was happy to see the sun as I ran down the hill with the others. I didn't look behind me, for fear or seeing more Goblins.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay that the end of chapter 13 please tell me what you think but please be kind about it okay. <strong>


	15. Chapter 14

**Ch. 14**

**Disclaimer: I don't know anything that is the Hobbit that is Peter Jackson and Tolkien rights not mine but I do own my Oc's. **

_Italic means thoughts._

carefree007 thanks for the alert and favorite add. 3 thanks for the favorite add. diamondgirl647 thanks for the alert add.

* * *

><p>I was running over rocks and tree roots to get away with the others keeping up with me.<p>

"Five, six, seven, eight." Gandalf counted as we passed him. "Bifur, Bofur, that's 10. Fili, Kili! That's 12 and Bombur that makes 13, Aria and Karla that is 15. Where's Bilbo? Where is our hobbit? Where is our Hobbit?"

"Curse that Halfling! Now he's lost?" Dwalin asked.

I was breath heavily. As Ed came towards me.

"In a second Ed." I said back leaning over my knees to catch my breath.

"I thought he was with Dori." Gloin said.

"Don't blame me!" Dori yelled.

"Well, where did you last see him?" Gandalf asked.

"I think I saw him slip away when they first collared us." Nori said.

"And what happened, exactly?" Gandalf asked. "Tell me!"

"I'll tell you what happened." Thorin said. Coming into the center of the clearing. "Master Baggins saw his change and he took it. He has thought of nothing but his soft bed and his warm hearth since first he stepped out of his door, we will not be seeing our hobbit again. He is long gone."

I look down in sorrow.

"No he isn't." I heard Bilbo voice I look up to see him a smile came across my face.

"Bilbo Baggins." Gandalf said. "I have never been so glad to see anyone in my life."

Bilbo came into the clearing and passed us a smile.

"Bilbo we'd given you up." Kili said.

"How on earth did you get past the Goblins?" Fili asked.

"How, indeed." Dwalin added.

Bilbo looked at Dwalin and chucked before sticking his hands in his pocket.

"Well, what does it matter?" He's back." Gandalf said.

"It matters I want to know." Thorin said. "Why did you come back?"

"Look, I know you doubt me," Bilbo said. "I know you always have and you're right, I often thing of Bag-end. I miss my books. And my arm chair and my garden see, that's where I belong. That's home. And that's why I came back, because you don't have one a home. It was taken from you. But I will help you take it back if I can."

I suddenly heard a growl, fear when up my spine. Follow by a loud group of howls.

"Out of the frying pan." I heard Thorin said.

"And into the fire, Run!" Gandalf said. "Run!"

"Never a moment of peace." I muttered before running again.

"You think?" Ed asked back.

We ran before reaching a cliff.

"Crap." I muttered looking around to see if there was another way to get down or away.

"Up into the trees!" Gandalf yelled "All of you! Come on, Climb! Bilbo, climb!"

I jump and grabbed hold of a branch and pulled myself up, before pulling Grams up.

"They coming!" Thorin yelled.

"Bilbo over here!" Ed called.

Bilbo saw the Wrags coming and ran, Ed grabbed hold of him and pulled him up into the tree.

I watched as the Wrags circled under us.

"Keep a grip Grams." I said quickly.

I watched as a pale Wrag walked up with a large white Orc with scars and metal sword in the slump of the arm.

He started to talk in a language that I had no idea. But I didn't like it.

"Grams?" I question quietly.

"Azog the defiler, my dear." Grams whispered.

The pack of Wargs came running at the trees before jumping on them and get close to us. I quickly climb up higher, the trees started to shake.

"It's going!" I heard Dwalin yelled.

We started to jump from tree to tree until we all were on the last tree. A pine corn covered in fire was thrown scaring the Wrag back.

"Fili!" I heard Gandalf called before dropping a pine corn down we all started to light a pine corn on fire and throwing them at the Wrags.

We all started laughing think we had won, but the tree started to move from the weight. I was gripping the tree was dear life. Ori was holding on to Dori life.

"Mr. Gandalf!" Dori yelled as he slipped off but Gandalf staff save them.

"Oh no, Ori" I heard Dori yelled.

I watched as Thorin stood up on the tree the true hero moment and ran down the tree at Azog. Azog happily attack him sending him to the ground.

"Help!" Ori yelled.

I watched in horror and Azog was kicking Thorin butt and I was fighting back a cry.

"No!" I heard Balin yelled.

I closed my eyes fighting more tears as I heard Thorin scream out.

"Thorin! No!" I heard Dwalin yelled.

I heard a scream I open my eyes to see Bilbo was guarding Thorin.

Dwalin, Kili, and Fili all ran at them and started to right them, I grabbed my own sword and got ready to join in but Grams kept me down.

"You are staying here." Grams said.

I heard Dori yelled and disappeared.

"Dori, Ori!" I yelled.

I watched as massive Eagles took them away more Eagles were coming. I watched in awe and shock as the Eagles started to fight the Wrags and Orcs. An eagle took Thorin in his talons and flew away.

Swiftly an eagle grabbed of me and Grams and I bit back a scream as I was drop on to another eagle with grams behind me and we took off.

"Whoa." I said looking at the landscape.

"Please tell me your locket is this there?" Grams asked.

"Yes it is what so important of the locket?" I asked back.

We landed on a massive rock outcropping some of us were dropped out and others slid off the eagles back.

Gandalf was already looking at Thorin, fear slipped through me. Gandalf had a hand over Thorin face, Thorin started to wake up. I took a breath happy to know he was okay.

"The Halfling?" Thorin asked weakly.

"It's alright," Gandalf said back. "Bilbo is here he's quite safe."

Dwalin and Kili helped Thorin up.

"You!" Thorin yelled. "What were you doing? You nearly got yourself killed!" He started to walk towards Bilbo. "Did I not say that you would be a burden? That you would not survive in the wild? That you had no place amongst us? I have never been so wrong in all my life." Thorin then hug Bilbo tightly.

I smiled and hug Grams tightly, Ed join the hug, who Grams happily pulled in.

"But I'm sorry I doubted you." Thorin said pulling out of the hug.

"No, I would have doubted me too." Bilbo said. "I'm not a hero or a warrior. Not even a burglar." The eagles flew away from us and gave a loud call. "Is that what I think it is?"

I followed the others to the edge of the rocky outcropping and saw in the distant a lone mountain top.

"Erebor." Gandalf said. "The lonely mountain the last of the great Dwarf kingdoms of Middle-earth."

"Our Home." Thorin said.

"A raven!" Oin called as a little bird flew pass us. "The birds are returning to the mountain."

"That, my dear Oin, is a thrush." Gandalf said.

"But we'll take it as a sign." Thorin said. "A good omen."

"You're right." Bilbo said. "I do believe the worst is behind us."

* * *

><p><span><strong>Okay that the end of chapter 14 more is coming but please tell me what you think but I would like Constructive criticism okay. <strong>


End file.
